Moment of Truth in a Time of Darkness
by destiny's-dawn666
Summary: New and exciting changes occur in the Soul Society as they gain three new Captains. The Visoreds- particularly Raine and Shinji Hirako- are also experiencing change. But the day that everyone tied to the Soul Society fears arrives: Aizen is freed from his prison and war is on the horizon. ShinjixOC, KomamuraxOC. Continuation of 'Steadfast Maiden' and 'Little Firefly'.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, my wonderful readers. I've been on vacation for a while, but I've come back with massive brainstorms this time around. I hope you all are ready for some new surprises. (I keep myself updated on the Bleach manga, so I know that this story is incredibly inaccurate, but please just bear with me.) This is where Raine and Tsoa's stories _really_ intertwine. This takes place maybe a month after the events of **Steadfast Maiden **and **Little Firefly**- and also a few weeks after **Colors and Promises**, for those of you who read that little ficlet. So once again, I say enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs Raine and Tsoa and their Zanpakuto. The Bleach universe was created by Tite Kubo, therefore, it is his.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Induction

It had been a rather stifling day in Karakura Town, and even in the Visored warehouse, it seemed inescapable. Even with the new fan they had had installed, it was unbearable, at best. Mashiro Kuna had, for once, discarded her one piece jumpsuit for a pair of shorts and light T-shirt. All she had the energy to do, it seemed, was grumble and whine about the warehouse.

"I'm _borrrred!" _she groaned. Her boyfriend, Kensei Muguruma, grit his teeth and rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"I told you I'll take you to the park in a little while." he growled.

"Honestly," Rojuro Otoribashi said, fanning his face, "I don't know why on earth _anyone_ would want to go out in this heat." He swept back locks of his hair that hadn't been tied back and out of his face. "This is absolutely ridiculous."

"When will Shin-kun and Raine-chan come home?" Mashiro whined.

"Stop whining." Hiyori Sarugaki growled. "Raine and the dumbass'll come home when they damn well feel like it."

"But they need to come home soon!" Mashiro cried, going into one of her temper tantrums. "I want them to come home _now_!"

"Nice to know we were missed." came a voice from the doorway. The Visoreds looked up and indeed saw the newlywed couple- Shinji grinning his wide grin that showed off his teeth. For once he was dressed down in slacks and a regular black t-shirt that replaced his usual button-up and tie ensemble and wore his famous newsboy bap over that. Raine practically glowed in a light green maxi dress and had her dark red curls tied into a ponytail that hung over her shoulder. Her beautiful, light blue eyes shone and she smiled brightly at her surrogate family. Everyone at that moment seemed to forget that it was hot outside and instead got up to welcome the newlyweds home after their two-week honeymoon. Raine joyfully returned a hug from Mashiro while Shinji was left to 'enjoy' the usual kick to the face from Hiyori.

"How was the honeymoon?" Rose asked.

"Wonderful." Raine replied as she kicked off her sandals by the door and set her bag down. She went into the little kitchen area of the warehouse and retrieved a towel and returned to deal with the bleeding nose her husband had acquired. Gently, she attended to him with a knowing smile.

"A coupla rainy days, but the sunny days were flawless." Shinji said. "Nice ocean breezes and the water was just right." He cried out in pain as Hiyori's sandal made contact with the back of his head.

"Don't rub it in, asshole!" she growled. After retrieving said shoe, she retreated to the upper level.

"What's got Hiyori moodier than usual?" Shinji asked as Raine soothingly rubbed the back of his head.

"She's been like that for a while now." Love Aikawa replied, not looking away from his manga.

"Now, Love," Rose warned, "it's not Hanataro's fault that he's been overloaded with work." Raine winced. _That_ would definitely explain things.

"So was your room super cool? Did you get a good view of the ocean?" Mashiro asked. Raine smiled and nodded.

"We were right over the water." Shinji said, holding the towel over his nose. "The floor of our room was nothin' but really, really thick Plexiglas."

"Basically you could see the fish through our floor." Raine explained to Mashiro, whose eyes became as big as saucers.

"I'd think that the last thing you two would be focused on would be the scenery." Lisa Yadomaru said under her breath. Raine blushed a bright red and Shinji shot her a deadpan look. Averting her eyes, Raine cleared her throat and picked up her bag to take to their room.

* * *

Dinner that night was quite an affair; it had been Kensei's turn to cook and he had started early, saying that they were going to do something big on account of Shinji and Raine's return. It was indeed a big thing. Raine wasn't sure she had ever seen so much food on the Visored's table- all of the smaller side dishes surrounded the large pot roast.

"Kensei, this is an absolute feast." Raine said with a smile.

"This is nothing, especially with the way Love and Mashiro eat…" he grumbled. Raine shot him a sympathetic look. Reaching over, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just… with you and Shinji married now… it's giving Mashiro ideas."

"Do you want that?" Raine asked.

"_Eventually_." he pointed out.

"Then you should tell Mashiro just that, that neither of you are ready for anything like that. If she really loves you- like I know she does- she will listen and understand."

Kensei considered her advice and nodded his approval. "Thanks, Raine." he said. The mentioned girl smiled back at him and then listened to the newest argument that had occurred between Shinji and Hiyori. She shook her head at them.

"Some things never change, do they?" she asked with a slight sigh. Kensei shook his head with good humor, and then went to break it up.

As the Visoreds sat down to eat, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be now?" Shinji asked, checking the watch that had been a wedding present from Raine. He looked to the door and sighed, getting up. Raine set her napkin down and followed. To their surprise, the visitor was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki himself.

"Long time, no see, Ichigo." Shinji said.

"Nice to see you, too, Hirako." Ichigo said. His gaze drifted over to Raine. "Hey, Raine." he said.

"Good to see you, Ichigo." she said, hugging him around the neck. The two smiled at each other, having gotten along quite well upon first meeting. She suspected it had something to do with the fact that they had similar backgrounds, and therefore could easily connect with one another. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I just thought that I would extend an invitation." he said lightly.

"An invitation? To us?" Shinji asked, crossing his arms.

"Well I'm still part-Visored, aren't I?" Ichigo asked. "The Soul-Society wants me to become Captain of the Fifth Squad." he said. Shinji's eyes widened at this, but he then smiled.

"Good." he said with some degree of satisfaction. "Better than some dunderhead who doesn't know what in the hell he's doing." Ichigo smiled at this and nodded.

"I didn't even think you two would be back by now." he mentioned to the newlyweds. Raine smiled, as did Shinji, and the two looked at each other.

"Raine couldn't stand being away from her new family for so long." Shinji pointed out.

"I could only cringe as I thought of the kind of trouble Mashiro was getting herself into, now that we all have clearance to enter the Soul-Society." she joked. Ichigo chuckled.

"I'll be sure to let Rukia know that you're back, Raine." he said. "She'll be happy to know that you are; said something about how she loved having tea with you…"

Raine nodded. "Give my regards to her, as well."

"You can do that this Saturday." Ichigo said. "We'll be expecting you, both of us."

The thought of going to an induction ceremony greatly excited Raine. As she finished up the dishes and got ready for bed, she seemed to have a small skip in her step. She walked over to the couch where her husband lounged, reading yet another rather large book, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was beginnin' to wonder when ya were ready to call it a night, darlin'." he said. Raine smiled back at him as he got up and stretched. "Race to the bedroom?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Raine took that as a challenge.

"Don't keep us up all night, you two." Lisa quipped. Raine's head snapped back to the elder female Visored, and Shinji made his move, executing a Shunpo up the stairs. Raine looked at him incredulously and quickly followed after him. She caught up with him and noticed him laughing. She was about to tackle him when all of a sudden the room started spinning. Why now had she started to swoon? Shinji was at her side in an instant.

"Are ya alright, darlin'?" he asked softly.

"I guess I'm just a little more tired than I led myself to believe." she replied as she held her head. Without further ado, Shinji picked her up and carried her to the bed. Raine did her best not to blush- and failed. He snickered at his wife's silliness and set her down, poised over her so as to kiss her gently and lovingly.

"Ya said ya were a little dizzy after we got off the plane. It may still be jet lag. Don't worry about it." he said as he settled at her side. No more was said; no more needed to be said. He pulled her closer until her face was nestled comfortably into his chest. Her arms went around his waist and held him there.

The week passed by none too quickly in Shinji's opinion. He had heard that it took days for the side effects of jet lag to wear off, but Raine did not exhibit the ordinary symptoms of jet lag. She slept fine; in fact, there were days where he had to nearly shake her awake. There were days when she was so drowsy that she had to strain herself to concentrate with her work. In essence, she had zero inspiration. Shinji had been more than a little peeved with his wife when she had decided to leave work early. He had gotten a call from Raine's assistant, Ms. Tsukino, that she had left after passing out at work. It had taken Shinji about an hour to find her sitting at a park bench, her head spinning.

"Are you mad?" she asked. Shinji sighed at her.

"I guess I can't be." he said. "But ya shouldn't be goin' to work if yer feelin' sick. I want ya to see Captain Unohana just as soon as ya can. This is not normal for ya."

"Alright," Raine said with a sigh, "I'll speak with Captain Unohana after the induction ceremony."

* * *

"Mashiro," Kensei shouted, "you're the one who wanted to go to this stupid thing, now get your ass down here!" He growled in annoyance. After a week's worth of begging, Mashiro had finally gotten what she wanted- to see the induction ceremony. He didn't know what she was doing up there and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. All he know for certain was that they were going to be late.

"Okay, Kensei," she said, walking down. He heard the clacking of heels, unusual for Mashiro. Looking up the stairs, he swore his heart very nearly stopped. Mashiro was dressed in a bright orange sundress and orange polkadot wedges. Around her neck was a silver pendant with a bird wing and a turquoise-colored crystal. Her eyelids were decorated with a beautiful silvery blue shadow and her hair had been slightly teased and conditioned to curl. Instead of wearing a scarf around her neck, she was wearing a white head-scarf, keeping her hair out of those beautiful hazel eyes.

'_Damnit, Lisa.' _he growled.

"How do I look?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

Kensei smiled almost morosely and put a hand on her shoulder. "You look beautiful." he replied. "Come on, let's get going."

"Okay." she said with a playful grin. She ran past him gracefully and he shook his head at her. They joined the others who had gathered at the door. Hiyori wore frayed black stockings under black jeans and a red-and-gold brocade, wide bell-sleeved blouse and had replaced her regular red hairpins with silver butterfly pins and beaded sandals. Around her neck was the pendant that Hanataro had given her before they started dating. It had been the first time that she had worn it in about a week. Lisa had chosen a pretty little black dress for her ensemble and had allowed Raine to pull her hair into a French braid, since Lisa had clamored for something different. The youngest Visored was more than happy to oblige, seeing as how Lisa had spent most of her preparation time getting Mashiro ready. Rose watched with a serene smile on his face when Lisa entered the room, her black heels clacking on the concrete of the warehouse floor. He hadn't sincerely fussed as much as usual over his outfit; he had stuck to his black slacks and jacket, but switched his dramatic lavender shirt out for one that was a slightly subdued white one and had his hair tied back. Love had switched his usual jogging suit for a teal button-up shirt and jeans and a new pair of sunglasses. Kensei had opted for a white t-shirt under a plaid over shirt and black jeans. He had decided he would leave his gloves behind, but the combat boots stayed. Hachi had gotten a new suit for the occasion, a purple one that the others said reminded them of the uniform he had worn when he was part of the Kido Corps. Raine was the last to come down, dressed in a silvery-lavender dress and a white sweater. Her hair was tied back with the barrette Shinji and the others had given her for her birthday. She looked like a vision. Shinji walked up to his wife.

"Beautiful…" he murmured, causing her to blush once more. He reached for her, but she pulled away. "Ya promised, Raine." he reminded her. When Raine's head bowed in defeat, Shinji smiled and he picked her up. Despite having been through this numerous times, Raine still blushed whenever Shinji picked her up bridal style… like he was doing now. Shinji smiled at the chance he had to make his wife squirm once more. Raine groaned as he and the others took off.

They arrived amidst the hustling and bustling of the soldiers of the Seiretei. Once again, she was taken aback by the sheer number of them.

Ichigo had requested that they stopped by the Fifth Division barracks, so they did just that. Raine was a little surprised, though, to find three others waiting there, people she had never met before. The girl of the group was maybe taller than her by a few inches at best and had long, auburn-colored hair that cascaded down to her lower back. Her busty figure made Raine seem almost incompetent. The shorter of the two young men was skinny with glasses and chin-length blue hair. He was very stylishly dressed in white and blue garments. The taller one was what Raine would call a giant, with tan skin and brown hair that fell over his face.

The girl turned and her gray eyes caught sight of Shinji. A huge grin made its way across her face and she ran to him. "Shinji-kun!" she said, causing the other two to turn to the Visoreds.

"It's been a long time, Orihime." Shinji replied. "You look well."

Orihime smiled and nodded. "I've been taking college classes recently." Her eyes then shifted to Raine. "Oh, a new friend?" she asked sweetly. Shinji chuckled and looked at Raine, clasping her hand within his.

"Orihime Inoue, this is Raine Hirako, my wife." Raine felt a shiver of slight pleasure at the proud tone Shinji used when he introduced her. She smiled at Orihime and held out her hand.

"I'm guessing you're all friends of Ichigo's." she said. Orihime shook it kindly.

"We were classmates of his." the giant of a young man replied. "I'm Yasutora Sado; my friends call me 'Chad'." Raine smiled up at him and shook his hand.

"A pleasure, Chad." she said. She looked to the third stranger, who maintained a distance from the Visoreds. There was something disapproving in his eyes.

"Ishida." Shinji addressed politely. The young man nodded in recognition. Raine also politely nodded and smiled.

" 'Bout time you guys got here." Ichigo said. He looked fit to be a Captain, dressed in his Shinigami robes. Rukia was at his side with a knowing smile. She smiled at Raine, who smiled and nodded back.

"Sue us for wantin' to look our best." Shinji murmured. "It seemed like it was a really good idea, though, what with all the nobles here."

"What can you expect?" Ichigo grumbled. "The former Substitute Soul-Reaper's gonna be a Captain, and another one of the candidates is the Kawagari heiress. What's not to gape at like we're a bunch of sideshow freaks?"

Raine smiled at her friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Ichigo." she said comfortingly.

"Easy for you to say." came a frustrated voice from the door. Everyone then saw Renji Abarai walk in and straighten out his robes out of nerves. "You're not up there where everyone can see you."

"Do you have stage fright, Renji-kun?" Raine asked thoughtfully. The soon-to-be Third Division Captain blushed and looked away.

"Maybe… a little," he replied sheepishly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Renji. Everybody has it at some time in their life or another." Renji looked down into the youngest Visored's eyes and saw nothing but pure sincerity and encouragement. He had to admit that Raine was one hell of a good friend. She radiated love and patience and respect. True, she sometimes acted a little stubborn, but she had a firm belief in justice and doing what was good and right. The thing that everyone loved about Raine was that she could sense the good in others. When she was still a human, she had seen the good in the Visoreds, good that they hadn't seen in themselves. Renji smiled at her.

"Thanks, Raine. You saying that makes me feel a lot better about this mess." he sighed.

"Deep breaths, Renji." she advised. The Captain candidate nodded and began the exercise.

"Ah, I be seein' that we be all gathered here." a low voice said. Raine looked over and saw a Soul Reaper she had never met before; this must've been the third Captain candidate. She was small, a few feet shorter than Raine, with medium-dark skin and bronze curls tied back with a black bandana. The left of her nose had imbedded within it a simple silvery stud, her only piece of jewelry. Her most striking feature had to be her silvery irises, which to Raine believed seemed to hold knowledge of things beyond the spirit world. She smiled knowingly to her comrades, and then her gaze flickered to Shinji. "It be a while, Hirako-san." she said.

"I guess it has, Lady Kawagari." he responded with a smile. Her brow furrowed slightly, but Raine could tell it was only a playful kind of annoyance.

"How many times I be tellin' you to call me 'Tsoa'?" she asked.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to people calling you Captain Kawagari for a long time." Ichigo said with a chuckle. To this, Tsoa groaned.

"I be thankin' you for remindin' me, Ichigo Kurosaki." she said.

"Hey, Tsoa," Ichigo began, disregarding the previous conversation, "where's Sajin? I mean, I would think that he would want to be here with you every step of the way." A small smile spread across the girl's face and she shook her head.

"I be tellin' Sajin to stay and be witness to this event. He be doin' so much for me, the last thing he be needin' be another thing to fuss over."

Ichigo scratched his head. "I guess that makes sense." he said sheepishly.

Shinji cleared his throat, which gained Tsoa's attention. She smiled upon seeing Raine. "So this be the one mentioned in Gran'mama's prophecy." she said. Raine then looked at her husband in confusion.

"Remember I told ya that someone had told me I would find happiness in ya?" he asked. Raine nodded. "That was Kawagari-san's grandmother."

"Oh," Raine said, her lips forming an 'O' shape. She nodded respectfully at the Kawagari heiress. "It's an honor to meet you." she said sincerely. All of a sudden, Raine felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the other girl, who smiled brightly back at her.

"It be I who be honored by your presence, Hirako-chan." she replied. "It be never thought that there be someone who be able to see so much good in the world, someone who be as kind and caring as you. If I may…" she asked, looking at Shinji.

"That's up to her." he replied. Tsoa turned back to Raine.

"May you what?" Raine asked.

"Read your future? All I be havin' to do is take your hand." she replied.

"Sure." Raine replied. After a moment of deep breaths, she placed her hand into Tsoa's. The latter closed her eyes in intense focus. After a few moments, a grin spread across her features, although Shinji knew that Raine was not to know the whole truth.

"Expect a wonderful surprise in the near future, Hirako-chan." she said.

"What does that mean?" Raine asked. Shinji rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't expect a full answer from them, Raine." he sighed. "The Kawagari don't believe in giving too much away. They feel like it'll… 'unravel the tapestry of life' or something like that." Tsoa glared at the Visored leader. "That's how yer grandma put it, at any rate."

A sudden rush of spiritual pressure entered the area and Raine then saw Captain Byakuya Kuchiki walk onto the scene. He still maintained that overly arrogant air to him, but Raine said nothing this time. She had gotten on the Captain's bad side once already.

"Renji, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tsoa Kawagari," he addressed. "It is time. Rukia, I think it is best that you join your Captain now."

"Right." Rukia replied. She turned to Ichigo. "Behave yourself, Kurosaki." she warned.

"I'll do my best, Lieutenant Kurosaki." Rukia smiled and then took off. Ichigo turned to find Shinji smirking and Raine looking at him dumbfoundedly.

"Well when did that happen?" Shinji asked.

"Just a couple of weeks ago. We wanted to keep it private, so it was just us plus Renji and my dad to serve as the witnesses. Byakuya was the one that married us."

"That's wonderful." Raine said with a wide, excited smile.

"Come," Byakuya said, gaining the Visored's attention, "It is time for us to take our places as well."

The ceremony was quite the occasion. Raine had never seen so many people gathered in one place. The ceremony itself was only a few minutes in length. The Head-Captain gave a short, to-the-point speech and then presented each of the candidates with their respective haori. For Renji, it was the spring green-lined haori sporting the number three. As Renji slipped into the sleeveless garment, Raine noticed the smile of approval that graced Rose's lips. Ichigo was also given a sleeveless haori that was lined with pale turquoise and had embroidered on the back the number five. Finally came Tsoa, who also slipped on a sleeveless haori that had a rust-colored lining and the number nine on the back.

"I introduce to you our three new Captains: Third Division Captain Renji Abarai," To this, there was a loud chorus of cheers and applause. Renji swallowed; he had never felt so nervous and excited at the same time. "Fifth Division Captain Ichigo Kurosaki," There was an even louder cheer as Ichigo was introduced. He only had eyes for one person, though, and she smiled as she stood beside her Captain. Orihime had joined in the cheering. Chad had shot him a thumbs-up and Uryu smirked in annoyance or approval. Renji placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled in encouragement. "And finally, Ninth Division Captain Tsoa Kawagari." he announced. There was a loud chorus of cheers from the seated officers and a round of applause for her. "May I have their respective Lieutenants step forward at this time."

At this, Izuru Kira stepped forward and nodded to Renji. Shuuhei Hisagi did the same for Tsoa, nodding in his approval to her. A round of murmurs occurred, though, as a few minutes passed by and Momo Hinamori still hadn't shown up. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto both looked around as well, doing their best not to start up a panic. Ichigo played it cool, though and smiled through the whole thing in an attempt not to look bothered.

After this, the ceremony was over. There was a little gathering afterwards, where congratulations could be offered to the new Captains.

"Makes me wish we had something like this when I was inaugurated as Captain of the Fifth Division." Shinji said. Raine smiled as she looked to her husband.

"They must've thought you didn't need any more ego inflations." she quipped, causing him to give her the kicked puppy look. "That hurts Raine. I'm not saying it isn't true, but it still hurts." She shook her head at her husband. "How're ya feeling?"

"So far, so good. The room doesn't spin, at least."

"Congratulations, Ichigo." Orihime chirped.

"You'll go far." Chad said, his usual baritone laced with pride for his friend.

"As long as he doesn't just jump into everything carelessly as per usual." Ishida quipped.

"Why don't you say that to my face, Uryu?" Ichigo asked hotly. The group of people around them just laughed. The laughter was broken, however, when a large crash was heard. At the center of all of this attention was Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, or at least, that's who people guessed it was. Her hair was bedraggled and falling out of her cap and she had very dark circles under her eyes. She looked so tired. "Momo?" he murmured. She let out a light squeak and turned to face her new Captain.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Captain… Kurosaki. I didn't mean to sleep in so late. I thought I had set my alarm, I must've slept through it."

"Are you sure you're alright, Momo?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. He watched his childhood friend nervously, looking for the first sign of weakness.

"Oh, yes, Shiro." she replied with a smile as bright as she could muster. "I guess I've just overworked myself in trying to prepare everything paperwork-wise for Captain Kurosaki."

"You don't have to do that, Momo." Ichigo insisted with a worried glance.

"Nonsense, Captain." she replied. It's my job, and my pleasure, as your Lieutenant to make sure that there's as less work as possible, especially since you're just starting out." Ichigo was a little taken aback at this statement.

"Well, thank you, Momo." he said, to which she nodded respectfully. "I don't want you doing this all the time, though. Why don't you take it easy today? Get some rest."

"I'll be fine, Captain Kurosaki." she insisted.

"Well, in that case, why don't you get some coffee? That'll wake you up."

"Raine makes great coffee." Shinji insisted. The mentioned woman nodded and walked over.

"Just tell me what you like," she said, placing a hand on Momo's shoulder. She didn't expect the reaction, though. No sooner had Raine touched her, Momo flinched away as if having been burnt. Everyone in the vicinity was alarmed at the normally kind and upbeat Lieutenant's behavior. Before anyone could say anything, Momo had shunpoed away.

"What's gotten into her?" Shinji asked. Ichigo shook his head. At that moment, Raine began to feel woozy and would have collapsed were it not for her husband standing nearby. She gave him a grateful smile. He shook his head and moved to sit her down. "Wait here." he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna talk to Unohana." he said. With that he disappeared into the crowd. He came back only a few moments later. "Yer seein' her tomorrow; no ifs, ands, or buts about it, Raine." he said sternly. She smiled demurely.

"I'm glad to know I have a husband who cares so much about my well-being." she said.

Tsoa watched with amusement at the scene across the room. She shook her head, although a slight frown came to her face upon remembering the rest of Raine's fortune. That girl would have to be careful; life would become very unkind very soon.

"Penny for your thoughts, Captain Kawagari?" a low voice rumbled. Tsoa looked up into the eyes of her anthropomorphic love and smiled sincerely.

"It be nothin' of any concern, Captain Komamura." she replied smartly. He chuckled at her.

"I am so proud of you." he murmured. Taking her hand, he led her to a secluded area of the room. When he was sure that they were alone, he dropped his professional barrier and knelt down to hug her, enfolding her completely in his arms. "Who would've ever thought," he murmured, "that the giggling, happy little girl I saved that night from the fires would stand before me this day as Captain of the Ninth Division and the woman that I love?" She grinned and nuzzled against his furry neck. He smiled. "So what now?"

She pulled away and looked at him in puzzlement. "What be you meanin'?" she asked.

"You've repaid my saving your life and you've also won my heart, and now you are a Captain. What is your next goal?" he asked. She contemplated for a second and then smiled.

"Whatever fate be bringin' me." she replied confidently.

"And..." he began tentatively, "what if another proposal came along?"

"What kind?"

"A proposal of marriage." he answered. Tsoa's eyes went wide and she searched Sajin's eyes only to find complete sincerity. "You have healed my heart, Tsoa Kawagari. You looked past my outer appearance and saw the man beneath that. You have accepted my love just as I have accepted yours. Will you please become my wife?"

Tsoa became silent for a moment, only opening her mouth to take deep breaths. For a moment, Sajin was afraid that she would refuse him, but then her mouth spread into a grin and she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Yes." she breathed. "I will marry you." she said. He felt hot tears on his neck and pulled away.

"Tsoa..." he said, caressing her cheek gently, "you're..."

"They be happy tears, Sajin." she replied. She leaned in and kissed him on the muzzle. He pulled her head close and kissed her deeply and affectionately. The two of them breathed heavily with the emotions that ran through them. "I love you." she said.

"And I you." he replied softly. From a pocket hidden within his haori, he withdrew a small silver band on a chain. "I know how you are about wearing things on your fingers." She smiled and slipped the chain over her head. "Come, let's go back out there before they attempt to find us."

"Lord be knowin' that you need to be out there attemptin' to control Iba." she joked. They both chuckled and left the room hand-in-hand.

* * *

Ta-da! How's that for a first chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, my dear readers, I bid you _adieu_.


	2. Chapter Two: News

_I am sooooo sorry to all of you, my dear readers. I meant to finish this chapter much earlier than I did, but I got stuck. I also blame the (good) distraction known as 'Hetalia'. It took up a whole lot of my attention and curiosity, but needless to say that I am back with Chapter two of 'Moment of Truth in a Time of Darkness'. I thank you all for your patience and assure you that I will try to be a little better with the next chapter in terms of punctuality. In any case, for those of you whom I have left wondering about Raine's condition- if you haven't already figured it out by now- this is where we find out. Unfortunately, what goes up must also come back down. In any case enjoy. Also, for those of you who read my story 'Little Firefly', I have a recurring character, so be on the lookout._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Bleach universe belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Chapter 2: News

Raine twiddled her thumbs in her anxiety and attempted to take a deep, calming breath. She had been waiting for the past five minutes for Captain Unohana to arrive for the appointed check-up. The silence and the suspense were both killing her.

In truth, deep down in her heart, Raine knew the reason that she was getting these horrible dizzy spells. She didn't really need anyone to spell it out for her; after all, who knew her body better than her? She had missed her last period, although she had attempted to laugh it off and insist to herself that it was just moving around. She knew, though, that this was not the case. Part of her was scared, though, to think about what Shinji might think about that- it was so soon in their marriage. Would he want this?

"It's good to see you again, Lorraine." Captain Unohana said sweetly, gaining the young Visored's attention. Raine smiled at the woman's sincerity, although her smile let a little more nervousness show than intended. The Captain was not put off by this, as it was very easy to understand where the young woman was coming from. "Hirako-san expressed some concerns about your recent dizzy spells." she pointed out. "Are you on any sort of human medication?"

Raine shook her head 'no'.

"And this is not a normal occurrence with you, is it?" Again, Raine shook her head 'no'. Captain Unohana was silent for a moment. "Tell me, Lorraine, when was the last date of your menstrual period?"

Raine counted off the days in her head. "Roughly about two weeks before mine and Shinji's wedding. Captain Unohana…"

"Please, Lorraine, since we are on a first-name basis here, I would prefer that you call me 'Retsu'."

"Okay, Retsu… is it possible for me… with my Hollow side to…" She didn't finish her sentence; didn't have to.

"I'm not sure." she answered with a perplexed expression. "As far as I know, you are the only Visored known to have ever become pregnant."  
"Then… mine and Shinji's child… will be the first pureblood Visored born in this world." Raine concluded. "Tell me, would Shinji and I face any repercussions from the Central 46… or the Gotei 13?" She could see the look of uncertainty in Captain Unohana's eyes.

"I… can't say for certain, Lorraine." she answered. Raine's head hung; if the Central 46 saw her baby as a threat once I was born, what would become of it? "However," the Captain said, causing the young woman to look up at her, "I _do_ know that Hirako-san will not let any harm come to you or the child." This caused Raine to smile at the truth of this statement. She had seen firsthand how protective Shinji could be of her; he sure as hell wouldn't let anything happen to their child.

After going over what she would need, Raine showed herself the door. Had she not been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she would've noticed Hanataro passing by.

"Miss Raine," he greeted brightly. Raine looked up to the timid boy and smiled.

"Hey, Hanataro." she greeted warmly. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." he said with a sigh. "I just didn't know that all of the work that came with my promotion would make me so exhausted all of the time. It's kinda taking its toll on my relationship with Hiyori."

"Anything I can do to help?" Raine asked. Hanataro contemplated for a moment and then shook his head.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment." he again sighed. "But I have to ask, Miss Raine, what're you doing here in the Fourth Division?"

Raine deliberated and then looked around. "Can you promise me that you won't tell Hiyori?" she asked. The boy nodded. "I came for proof."

"Proof?" Hanataro asked. "Proof of what?"

"That I'm pregnant with Shinji's child." she whispered in his ear. Hanataro's eyes widened and he looked to the young woman for confirmation; she nodded. The surprise on his face was then replaced by a congenial smile.

"That's wonderful news, Miss Raine." he said sincerely. "I'm so happy for you and Shinji-sempai." Raine smiled and then hugged the small officer. It was primarily because of him that she had met Shinji in the first place.

"You're a great friend, Hanataro." she murmured. Pulling away, she smiled once more at him. "I gotta go now."

"M-Miss Raine, where are you going?" he asked.

"Well I have to tell my husband _sometime_, don't I?" she asked. Hanataro then smiled after his good friend.

'Good luck, Miss Raine.' he thought to himself. 'I really meant it when I said I'm happy for you two. You deserve all the happiness in the world.'

* * *

The warehouse was swept clean when Raine arrived. She smiled at the thoughtfulness, but then frowned when she failed to feel her husband's spiritual pressure.

_**'He is probably with the others at this point.'**_ declared Otome Fūdo, Raine's ever loyal Zanpakuto. Raine let the spirit's inner presence comfort her and prepared herself for what might be a very terrifying tryst. If Shinji accepted that he was going to be a father, that was great, but what if he became hesitant? Raine wasn't quite sure she could bear that idea. Raine sighed and reached down, her fingers lightly spanning over her still-flat stomach. Instantly did her mind fill with images of a gorgeous child with locks the same luscious shade of gold as her husband's. At this point, gender was not something that mattered to the newly-expectant mother.

'_Don't you worry.' _she gently cooed, in a whisper that no one had the hope of hearing. _'I won't let anyone hurt you, ever. You won't grow up ever doubting that your mother loves you, **ma coeur**.' _She felt a warmth within her, and she knew Otome Fūdo was smiling.

_**'I have told you before that you have my lasting devotion and loyalty, Lorraine. That same courtesy extends to your child. As it grows within you, I shall use my powers to protect it.'**_

_'Thank you, Otome Fūdo.' _Raine replied warmly.

The Visoreds arrived back at the warehouse later that afternoon, having gone their separate ways about the town. She had almost forgotten that today was their outing day, and immediately she felt a little sad that she had missed out on it. When Shinji entered and came up to kiss her on the forehead, Raine felt her pulse speed up.

"Ya feeling okay, darlin'?" he asked.

Raine nodded as she attempted to stifle a harsh swallow. This was it.

"Shinji," she began nervously-and maybe a little too loudly. At that moment, everyone of the Visoreds had their eyes on their youngest family member. She turned bright red as the attention snapped to her. It was now or never. "I'm…I'm pregnant." she said quietly. The room froze altogether; no one knew at that moment what to say. Shinji's expression was unreadable; Raine hated it when she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He didn't say anything for quite a few minutes, and it was then that Raine feared the worst. Quietly, she pulled herself away from the group, but just as she was about to turn away from them all, she was grabbed around her waist. The more she struggled the tighter these arms became; a firm hand reached up and lifted her chin and gentle lips found themselves pressed against hers.

"Who gave ya permission to leave the room, Raine?" Shinji asked in her ear. Again, his tone was unreadable. It wasn't until she turned slowly to him that she saw the unfathomable joy in his soft brown eyes. It was with such a sudden movement that he scooped her up, spinning around that Raine could only gasp and cling tightly to her husband. The other Visoreds watched with smiles on their faces as they watched the new couple, soon to be parents.

"Wow," Mashiro crooned, "the first-born Visored ever!"

"That's something you don't hear about everyday." Rose commented. "That child is going to be gifted."

"You said it." Love said with a nod.

"We're gonna raise it all together, right?" Mashiro asked. Kensei's gaze flickered to his enthusiastic girlfriend and then to the new couple with somewhat of a raised brow.

"Well you guys can't complain of a lack of helpful hands around here." Raine and Shinji both laughed at the truth of this statement.

"We're going to have to do so much to get this place ready for the little one." Hachi stated.

"That's easy." Rose replied, running a hand through his hair. "If we all work together, we can get it done in no time at all."

"That sounds like fun!" Mashiro said cheerfully. Everyone turned to Hiyori, the only one who had remained silent during the whole time.

"Whatya say, godmother?" Shinji asked. Hiyori's eyes went wide at this and she kept her eyes closed for just a moment.

"I'm with Rose." she said, flashing her pointed tooth as she smiled. The other Visoreds smiled at her.

"I guess this calls for a special celebratory dinner." Kensei began, but everyone knew that he was just trying to be subtle about clearing the room so that the couple could discuss things themselves. With a roll of his eyes, he pulled Mashiro away by her shoulder. The rest of the Visoreds followed suit, and finally Raine allowed herself to sit.

"You're really up for this, _ma cher_?" she asked quietly. Shinji smiled and sat down next to her, grasping her hands within his.

"I'm with ya every step of the way, darlin'." he answered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"And if our baby turns out to be a Visored?" she asked.

"Then our number just grew a little bit bigger," he answered firmly. Raine looked into his eyes and saw no hesitation in them whatsoever, which created a great amount of relief within her. "And when the time comes, we will train our child and help them to control their inner Hollow, I promise." He sealed that statement with a solid kiss, one that caused Raine's toes to curl, and she knew that Shinji's promise was true. He wasn't going anywhere. Relief filled her heart and she gave into the kiss with equal fervor.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

"Transferred?" Momo Hinamori asked desolately. She was not sure why her Captain had called her into this meeting, but the voice had told her not to trust anyone, not even the man that she currently served under. How absolutely crushed she was to find that it was right.

"It's a part of a new program that the Gotei Thirteen is trying out." Ichigo explained. "It's just an experiment, completely temporary…"

"B-but I don't understand," Momo replied. "I've done everything you've ever asked of me. I'm here early to help out with paperwork, I-"

"I know." Ichigo replied. "But trust me, this might be good for you."

"But… the Fifth Division is all I've ever really known." she said, on the verge of tears. "I… I took care of everything when we didn't have a Captain." She felt the lump in her throat as she looked at him. Her outrage for her new Captain's orders grew, much like the octaves in her voice. "Am I to just quietly go and give up a position I have worked hard to earn and maintain?" she asked.

"With Sentaro and Kiyone taking up most of the work, it'll be a little easier for you." Ichigo replied as he tried very hard to ignore the raise in his subordinate's voice. "You may not have noticed, but you always seem to be a little off, Momo."

"What do you mean?" Momo asked quietly.

"You barely get any sleep, and you murmur to yourself- don't think that anyone hasn't heard it, Momo. You put too much stress on yourself, and your mental stability suffers because of it."

"Mental stability?" she echoed incredulously, despite the fact that Ichigo was right on the money. "So now I'm too crazy for you to handle, so you go foisting me on someone else? Or does this have to do with the fact that you would rather be closer to your wife?" Ichigo could no longer bite his tongue. Momo jumped as her Captain slammed a fist down on his desk. Ichigo looked at his Lieutenant with the sternest look he had given someone in a long time.

"I'm _doing _this because everyone is _worried_ about you, Momo!" he said. "Look at you, you don't eat, you barely rest,"

"Because I like to keep busy by looking out for you." she insisted.

"Putting all that weight on your shoulders is dangerous, Momo!" Ichigo interjected. "Rukia volunteered to do this, because she is concerned for you. You've got Izuru, Shuuhei, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro…" Momo's head lifted at the mention of her childhood friend's name before she sensed his spiritual pressure. She turned to the diminutive Captain, who for once had a very concerned look on his face. She merely stared at him, opening her mouth to say something.

_**'They all lie.' **_the voice within whispered. _**'They're sick of looking at you. They'd rather you just jump off a cliff and put yourself out of your misery.' **_Momo wasn't sure where this voice was coming from, or why she was paying attention to it. _**'You know that your beloved Captain Aizen wouldn't stand for this, for you to be treated in such a way. If he saw you weren't behaving like yourself, he would ask you what is wrong instead of assuming and trading you off like cattle.' **_Momo knew better than to listen to this voice, but when it spoke such truths she thought- it was hard to ignore. This train of thought the voice was leading her on caused her to glare at Toshiro, taking the boy Captain by surprise.

"_Et tu, Brute?"_ she asked, again fighting the lump in her throat. This startled both of the Captains, but before anything else could be said, Momo was gone, leaving both Toshiro and Ichigo both bewildered.

* * *

Ninth Division Captain Tsoa Kawagari watched the sky uneasily become dark with moisture-laden rain clouds. The rough winds pronounced a squall heading their way. The new Captain, however, was not concerned over a matter as trivial as the weather; there was another storm heading their way. The turning of a page alerted her that Shuuhei was still in his office doing paperwork. She opened the door and found the Lieutenant busy with a small stack. It took him a minute before he saw her standing there.

"Is everything alright, Captain?" he asked. Tsoa watched him for a second before smiling.

"Why don't you retire early, Shuuhei?" she asked. The Lieutenant blinked, knowing something was up, but he didn't dare pry; it wasn't his place. "I be sure I can get the rest done easy enough." she said. Shuuhei also knew better than to question his Captain. With a nod, he got to his feet and nodded.

"Good night, Captain." he said quietly.

Tsoa didn't start immediately on paperwork like she promised. It wasn't at the top of her priorities list at the moment.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked up at the darkening sky as well. Honestly, he didn't know what to do. He had never known Momo to act like this- to treat him, her best friend, with such hostility. All he had tried to do was look out for her well-being. He had agreed to the idea with Ichigo- for once- knowing that Captain Ukitake would assuredly keep the workload at a minimum for her. So why had she acted so vehemently against the idea?

"Am I a bad person, Rangiku?" he asked. The mentioned Lieutenant jumped, nearly knocking over the cup of lemongrass tea she knew would help her Captain. If he had heard her enter, she thought, he gave no indication. She had just thought that maybe a simple gesture might bring him out of his depressed state; after all, he had become addicted to the aromatic concoction thanks to fellow Captain Tsoa Kawagari. Rangiku flashed her Captain a sad look.

"Why on earth would you say something like that, Captain?" she asked softly.

"Every time I try to help someone, it ends up harming them. The last time I tried to help Momo, I nearly killed her."

"That wasn't your fault, Captain." Rangiku insisted. "You did what you could."

"Then why is it," Toshiro asked in a mix of sadness and irritation, "that she refused to speak to me after the War?"

"She probably didn't want to cause you pain..." Rangiku insisted. She held her heart, truly feeling for her young superior. The Winter War had taken the life of one so dear to her and the morale of her remaining two. Until fairly recently, when Toshiro had finally talked to her about her old wounds, she felt like there was nowhere else she could turn. He had told her, though, that there would always be a place for her to turn to. She approached the boy Captain, more than prepared for the massive wall of spiritual pressure he put up upon feeling her come nearer. t was stifling, but Rangiku fought her way through it.

Toshiro attempted to flinch away from Rangiku's embrace, but the woman- with her stellar strength- held him fast. "It's okay." she said, her voice breaking due to the pressure of her tears. Toshiro felt them, hot against his robes and skin. "It's okay to not know where to go. It means that you're still learning, you're still human." His eyes widened and he turned to her; she had knelt down so to spare him the awkwardness of being swamped from behind by her massive chest. They were now level. "You told me once that if I ever needed someone to point me in the right direction, you would always be there for me to turn to. You've helped me so much, Captain." His eyelids drooped with guilt and his head hung.

"I've done nothing to help you, Rangiku." he replied sadly.

"You _have_!" she replied. "You've helped me move on, helped me understand that I _can_ move on, after everything I went through with Gin Ichimaru. You've helped me feel like I'm really worth something, Captain Hitsugaya. If you give up on all of that, then what do I have to go on living for?" Toshiro looked with alarm in his eyes at his Lieutenant. Had she just...

Rangiku's eyes also widened and, acting on reflex, she clasped both hands over her mouth. Once again, it had gotten away from her. She stared back into Toshiro's eyes; it frightened her that she couldn't read his expression at all. The room filled with silence for but a moment, with both superior and subordinate merely staring at each other- one set of eyes was shocked, the other frightened beyond belief. She jumped as suddenly he closed the distance between both of them and pulled her wrists down, his eyes never leaving hers. A squeak was all she could get out of her lips because at that moment, Toshiro moved to press his lips against hers. Rangiku was shell-shocked to say the least, but she didn't fight back, reason being that she didn't want to. In the back of her head, she knew that she wanted this- badly. Despite this, she had to pull away in order to breathe properly. Her heart beat with trepidation as she looked up at him. In her head, she begged for him not to pull away; that would be too much for her to bear.

Much to her surprise (and relief), her beloved Captain didn't pull away, but merely leaned his head forward so that their foreheads touched.

"Thank you, Rangiku." he said softly. Hesitantly, because he was still unsure at this point as to the proper way that these things were done, he reached up and with his thumb stroked away a tear that had sneaked its way down her face. Once more he leaned in for a kiss; Rangiku responded eagerly.

* * *

It was amazing what the simple power of suggestion could do someone. It was how rumors and fights started. If told enough times that they were monstrous, someone could believe that they were indeed a monster. It was how people like Kenpachi Zaraki thrived. It was a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands; it had been a powerful enough weapon even for the likes of Sosuke Aizen. How many people had he played right into his hands?

Momo Hinamori didn't care; at this point, her rationality was far gone. All that mattered to her at this point was obeying the voice.

_**'Everything you want, Momo Hinamori, is on the other side of that door.'**_

By the time rationality was rearing its head for Momo, the doors were already open. There was the shout from the guards and then a sickening snap. When the haze cleared from her vision, she stood amongst the bloody bodies of several Central 46 guards.

"Wh-What… what's going on… what've I done?" she asked. Her voice and her breath both quivered. Her hands were worse; all of her breath left her as she looked down and found her own palms bathed in still-warm blood. Suddenly, she felt herself quaking and quivering uncontrollably.

_**'You've been a good little pawn, that's what you've done.' **_said a voice from the shadows. Momo looked around before pulling out Tobiume. She knew that she stood no chance against this shadowy killer, but having her Zanpakuto in hand made her feel braver. A shadowy figure with the horrifyingly ugly mask of a Hollow revealed itself from within the shadows from which it dwelt, standing before a cell of round, black material. Momo knew what this cell, suspended in the air by a mysterious type of black material, contained. She grit her teeth in anger. _**'Just one last piece of the puzzle left.' **_the Hollow murmured. With that, it disappeared into the shadow of the floor. Momo held Tobiume at the ready, but to no avail; the thing snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the wrist. She whimpered as the thing used a claw-like finger to create a deep cut along her arm. Blood that ran along the fingertip of this creature was then placed in an almost Satanic design on the black material, which then moved. _**'Blood of a Soul Reaper that once served you, Lord Aizen, written in the reverse seal that imprisoned you in the first place.'**_

The pod-like cell quivered and then opened altogether. The black material fell limply to the floor. A chair was the only thing that the cell contained and sitting on that chair like a king was Sosuke Aizen himself. His binds also fell limply to the side, and the traitor stood to his feet, allowing his arms and neck to stretch. He stared around for a few moments and then looked at the Hollow. At this sight before him, he smiled.

"I knew I could depend on you, Sombreado." he said. His gaze then flickered to Momo, who had gone rigid at this point. "And you, as well, Momo. Who knew you still held such loyalty for me after all this time." He stepped over to her and placed a hand on her frozen shoulder. "As much as I would like to keep you around, I'm afraid it would leave a bad impression… that, and you're nothing but a loose end to me."

Momo heard the squishing sound and saw the blood before she felt the actual pain flood into her nervous system. The cry that ensued echoed throughout the now empty room.

* * *

Masao Virtudes grit his teeth as he resumed the painful task of holding his cloak to keep his face from view. He hated the rain; it only brought to him a painful reminder of how he let that Kawagari whore get away. He had been caught unprepared when the little wench revealed her Bankai by using it on him. And now she was the Captain of the Ninth Squad. He now grit his teeth in anger. How was he supposed to kill her now? He was lucky he got away with the burns left from the acid rain. Everyday they racked his body with pain.

He felt the sudden burst of spiritual pressure as someone shunpoed into the area. He readied his Zanpakuto, Doku Bugyō for the first sign of a fight.

"Has time made you suspicious of everyone, Masao?" his visitor asked. The former assassin recognized that voice within a heartbeat. As fast as he could, he knelt, wincing as he did so. "No need to strain yourself." the voice said with mock concern. After a moment, Virtudes looked up at him, revealing the deformed skin of his face. Sosuke Aizen's eyes narrowed. "What happened to you?"

"A botched mission, my Lord. Nothing to be concerned about." Virtudes insisted. Unfortunately, in Aizen's eyes, the deformed former assassin was trying too hard to be convincing. Taking advantage of the fact that Virtudes' kneeling position before him forced the lesser man to use his scarred hand for support, Aizen placed his foot none too gently on said hand. Virtudes let out a loud cry of pain.

"I'll only ask once more, Virtudes, so please don't lie. "What happened to you?"

Virtudes paused for a moment, prompting Aizen to exert a little more pressure on his hand. Gritting his teeth, he met his 'Lord's' eyes. "It was a Kawagari." he answered. "Somehow, one survived and became a Soul Reaper."

"I see." Aizen said. "Masao, I believe that my orders were to kill _every _man, woman and child of that clan."

"It's not my fault." Virtudes insisted. "The monster Komamura interfered. When I tried to kill him, she revealed her Bankai on me."

Aizen was silent for a moment and then sighed. "Then I suppose it really can't be helped." With that being said, he relinquished his foot, only to deliver a brutal kick to Virtudes' side. Then man cried out helplessly and doubled over. Aizen shook his head and passed him, stopping only a few feet away from him. "I have come to claim what you owe me, Masao." he said. Virtudes' eyes went wide and almost furiously he shook his head in disbelief. He pulled Doku Bugyō to his chest.

"You gave it to me," he spat in his outrage. "You said it was to be mine."

"You have failed me, Virtudes." Aizen replied, just barely looking over his shoulder at the injured man. "I gave it to you for one purpose and one alone. You are not worthy to keep such a prize." Before Virtudes could say anything, Aizen was at his side, with one hand over the other man's heart and the other on the hilt of Doku Bugyō. "Besides, if I am to carry on with my revenge, then I must have something at my disposal. This is what I created it for, Virtudes. You must've known that it would be only a matter of time before I came to reclaim it. Despair not, though. Your Zanpakuto will belong to a god; you should be honored. The Poison-Flame Magistrate will be doing just what it was meant to do, performing to its full potential." With a simple twist of his hand and some added spiritual pressure, Aizen forced Virtudes to fall to the ground, dead. His grip on the Zanpakuto lessened enough for Aizen to snatch it away.

"It's good to know that you have remained faithful to your true master, Mujona Seifuku-o." At the mention of its true name, the Zanpakuto surged with power, emitting a bright red aura. Sombreado appeared, kneeling before his master as ever the loyal servant. "Did you have any luck finding it, Sombreado?"

"I have it secured now, my Lord." the Hollow answered reverently. Aizen nodded and ran his fingers along the blade of what was now his Zanpakuto.

"And what of her?"

"I have confirmed her condition and her whereabouts." Aizen smirked at this.

"Good."

* * *

_So how many of you were surprised at the events in this chapter? I hope I was able to make it worth the wait for you all. Please read and review! Your comments mean the world to me, seriously. Until next time, my dear readers, I bid you_ '**adieu**.'


	3. Chapter 3: Infected

Hello, my fellow readers. No, I am not dead, and to all of you who have waited for this chapter to come out, I am sooo sorry, _life _kinda got in the way and I lost my motivation for a little while. I thank those of you who have waited so patiently for me to get my butt in gear and get back to working on this story. This, I feel is probably the longest singular chapter (one that I didn't feel the need to put into two pieces like I did 'Steadfast Maiden') I have written thus far. I am very proud of how much I managed to accomplish and I hope you all enjoy. =D

**Disclaimer: I only own Raine, Tsoa and their respective Zanpakuto. The Bleach universe was created by Tite Kubo, and therefore it belongs to him.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Infected

Captain Tsoa Kawagari picked up the speed in her shunpo, her haori flapping behind her in the wind. From the moment that she had felt that spiritual pressure she had been on the move. Behind her, Shuuhei Hisagi managed to keep an even pace, far enough to see where his Captain was leading them.

"Captain, do you feel that?" he called. "What's going on?"

"I be not having time to explain, Shuuhei." she called back, not turning to face him. She had indeed felt the sudden drop in spiritual pressure. She could only pray that it wouldn't be too late to end this. "Stay here and wait for the others." she said as she began her ascent. Shuuhei could only look up after his Captain.

Tsoa arrived at the summit at what could be called record timing. Her Zanpakuto at the ready before her feet ever touched the ground. Aizen and the mysterious shadowy creature turned to her. Neither seemed intimidated at the arrival of a Captain of the Seiretei. Tsoa didn't let that get to her, though. Her silvery eyes drifted down to Aizen's feet, to the corpse that lay there, covered in multiple burn marks. She knew that body, having nearly been killed by it.

"You've come alone, Tsoa Kawagari." Aizen said. His gaze became malevolent, but she still stood her ground. Her glare deepened, and she positioned herself to fight. Aizen stilled. "I'm surprised. You know who this man is, don't you?" he asked.

"I do." Tsoa answered angrily. "For a while, I be believin' that I never have to see him again."

"You know that's a lie." Aizen retorted. "Eventually, this man would have to answer for his crimes against you, your family, the Soul Society."

"Then it should be done with a fair trial." she hissed. "What you be doin' is murder."

Aizen's smile widened. "Tell me, is it really murder when the one slaughtered is a known and wanted criminal, one whose hands are dripping with blood?" He was answered with silence and a very hard glare.

"Shall I deal with the little urchin, Lord Aizen?" Sombreado asked.

"No." Aizen answered. "I'll need her to set an example." he replied, holding the dagger out at arm's length. "I admire your courage in coming out here alone, Captain Kawagari. Therefore I will advise you not to attack me." Tsoa remained at the ready, knowing full well that Aizen was trying to catch her off guard.

"I be flattered." she replied. "I be almost forgettin' how ya manipulated people through yer charms. I be wonderin', though, how much of that was because of Kyoka Suigetsu?"

"You would be surprised how much good a little subtlety can do when trying to manipulate people." Aizen replied with a malicious smile. "Your beloved Captain Komamura knows about that better than quite a few." Tsoa felt herself stiffen, her teeth grit. "Sombreado has been my eyes and ears about the Soul Society. I know all about your relationship with your former Captain… how you would fight for him, how you would die for him. Tell me, was your every wish granted, every prayer answered when he asked you to marry him? The savage and the _dog_. Let me ask, will your children be little savages or wolf cubs?"

The temperature seemed to have suddenly dropped as the grinding clash of blades erupted within the air. Belligerent, sickly amused brown eyes clashed with irate silver as the two stared each other down.

"I warned you, Captain Kawagari." he said lowly. "Make light before my eyes." he murmured. Tsoa's eyes widened in bewilderment as an orange glow emitted from the dagger that once belonged to her old nemesis.

* * *

"It's been too long." Shuuhei murmured. "I shouldn't have let her go alone."

Sajin, who stood near him, allowed his ear to twitch. "Do not worry, Shuuhei." he assured. "I learned a long time ago not to underestimate Tsoa."

"It doesn't make it any easier though, does it?" Shuuhei asked. Sajin looked to him for explanation. "It doesn't stop the worry, does it, sir?" Sajin's gaze flickered back to the hill on which his fiancé was now fighting. He saw an orange beam appear.

"No, it certainly doesn't." He tensed, preparing to jump in when need be. Tenken was ready, too, to jump in and protect Chisana Hotaru, having grown fond of the three little girls. His eyes searched for another beam to light up the stormy night sky, but one never came. Sajin didn't like this. _'See if you can reach Chisana Hotaru.'_ he implored Tenken. All had become deathly quiet outside, and neither Captain nor Lieutenant liked it. The spiritual pressure signature was non-readable. Tenken had returned within Sajin's consciousness, but Sajin felt his answer was negative. At this, his heart started racing.

"Someone's coming." Shuuhei said, his hand nearing Kazeshini. He paused, though, as he felt the surge in spiritual pressure. What frightened him most, though, was who it belonged to- a signature that he hoped he would never have to face again. Sajin tensed as well, his gold eyes widening.

Emerging from the cloud of smoke caused by the attack was Aizen, holding by the collar of her damaged robes an unconscious Tsoa. Sajin's heart was racing, his rage building with every beat of it. Aizen merely stood there, looking proud of himself while Tsoa looked… No, Sajin refused to believe it. Her spiritual pressure was not gone entirely, but it was waning quickly.

"Captain!" Shuuhei shouted.

"It wasn't much of a fight." Aizen commented, a malicious smile appearing on his face as he then threw the poor girl. Sajin and Shuuhei were quick to catch her limp body. "Consider that my message to the fools of the Soul Society, that I have broken free. Anyone who dares to cross me… is welcome to try, not that I recommend it." With that, he snapped his fingers. The shadowy creature engulfed his frame from behind and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Find him!" Sajin barked at the members of his Division. "Do what you must, but find him, _now_!"

"You heard Captain Komamura!" Shuuhei shouted. "That goes for you of the Ninth Squad as well." The troops of the Ninth Squad looked weary, but carried on obediently. His gaze flickered back to his friend. Tsoa's head rested in his lap. It disturbed the Lieutenant how peaceful his Captain looked. Pity flooded his heart as Sajin ran a hand along Tsoa's head before the gentle giant lifted her. "Is it…"

It took Sajin a second to answer. "I can only hope." he said. "Let us get her to the Fourth." Shuuhei nodded and followed Captain Komamura back to the Soul Society.

* * *

Raine was a little taken aback at the intensity of the storm outside. Gently, she stroked her stomach, which Mashiro stated was already forming a 'baby bump'. Lisa, thinking ahead, had already gone out and purchased Raine a bunch of maternity clothes. Everyone asked her if she had decided on a name yet. At three months, Raine hadn't been sure of what to call the little one just yet. She had even replied to Hiyori that now was not the time to be thinking about names.

'Well think about names when that time comes, _ma __chérie_.' she thought happily. 'For now, I'm only happy to know that you're healthy.' Her gaze flickered back to the stormy weather outside. 'I only hope that your papa comes home soon. He knows that I hate him being out in this stormy weather.'

"Have you tried on any of those clothes yet?" Lisa asked from the door. Raine shot her a sheepish glance.

"I haven't been able to look at them, I've been so busy." she groaned. "On top of getting ready for the baby to arrive and training with that new move, to top it all off, I have several clients already clamoring for new pastels. No one seems to think that I know the meaning of the word 'sleep'. And then there's Shinji who keeps bugging me night and day about not pressuring myself." She looked at Lisa, who held a knowing glance. "_Je __suis__désolé_, Lisa. I guess the hormones are kicking in faster than I would like them to."

"Don't worry, Raine." she replied. "It will go by faster than you think."

There was a large slam, most likely from the large door downstairs. Raine knew then that her husband had returned, and judging by the spiritual pressure, he was not in a happy mood. Raine ran to Shinji, careful to watch her steps.

Shinji caught her in his arms and tucked her into an unusually firm embrace. When she pulled away, her confusion only worsened at the weary look in his eyes. "Shinji," she began, "what's wrong, _ma amour_?" He didn't answer at first and focused on shedding his overcoat and discarding his hat.

"I received word from the Soul Society; Captain Kawagari is in the Fourth Division Hospital, in a coma." Raine's mouth fell open and she covered it with a quivering hand.

"What happened?" she asked. Shinji was silent; Raine didn't wait for him to answer. She rushed over, pulled her jacket around her shoulders.

"Yer not going out in that." Shinji said.

"It's just until I get to Kisuke's." she replied. Shinji sighed, knowing full well that there was no point in arguing with his stubborn wife. He picked up his hat and threw on his overcoat once more.

"I'll be up all night worryin' about ya if I don't go, too." he murmured. Raine nodded and the two shunpoed out the front door and into the cold, hard blowing winds of the stormy night.

* * *

Sajin's gold eyes opened as his ears twitched, hearing hard footsteps on the floors of the hospital. He sat up straight, peering at Tsoa. His face saddened, remembering what Captain Unohana had said; it had been the Captain's observation that Tsoa had been hit point blank. Most importantly, it looked as if the damage had been caused by a beam of energy similar to the one given off by Chisana Hotaru. It was said that it would be a wonder if she survived.

He disagreed, however. Tsoa was too stubborn to be knocked away by one single blow. That, and it was still doubtful if it really was Chisana Hotaru, who would never turn against their master. They loved her with all their hearts, and would never go for a killing blow. He had to believe that she would live on. His heart wouldn't be able to bear it if she didn't; he had finally found his happiness and healing. Aizen couldn't take her away, not like he had Kaname. Just a thought made Sajin's grip on her hand tighten on his love's hand and gently- incredibly gently- he lifted her head and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The door opened just as Sajin put Tsoa back in her resting position. He turned and found his eyes meeting concerned china blue orbs.

"I came as soon as I heard." Raine said softly, shedding her jacket. She stepped forward and lifted a comforting hand to his shoulder. "Why don't you take a moment to step out and take a deep breath, Captain Komamura." she offered gently. "You look like you need it."

The giant Captain paused and then consented with a nod. With a slight groan, he got to his feet and gave Raine a thankful nod, one which she returned.

Sajin's grateful visage disappeared, though once he was outside the room, facing Shinji Hirako. The Visored leader looked weary.

"You knew." Sajin growled. Shinji wasn't going to play dumb; he knew better than that.

"Since I was in the hospital." he replied quietly, his eyes shaded by the brim of his hat. "Tsoa foretold it to me. I didn't want to worry Raine, so I kept quiet. Besides, not even she can be certain of the future…"

"How _dare_ you?" Sajin snarled, his bass voice raising an octave. "You, to whom a prophecy was foretold that you would find love by her _family_! You doubted her?"

"I hoped." Shinji replied nonchalantly. "I would rather hope that _that _wouldn't happen, hope that you guys would be able to take care of that, if _he_ ever did escape. Thanks a ton for yet again disappointing me."

Sajin did everything he could to hold in his temper; under normal circumstances, he would be better and more calm, but now that Tsoa was possibly not going to wake up, it was hard to keep calm. Both were brought from the tension, though, when the door slid open. Shinji's breath caught in his throat; Raine stood in the doorway with narrowed, stern eyes. He didn't have to ask how much she heard. It was all written on her face. Without so much as a word to her husband, she took off down the hall. He quickly took off after his wife.

"Raine, darlin'…" he tried.

"Don't." she replied sternly, not even breaking her stride.

* * *

It was a quiet walk through the Senkaimon gate. Thankfully, the night had cleared up by the time the two entered back into the world of the Living.

"Darlin', please say somethin'." he pleaded.

"What am I supposed to say, Shinji?" Raine asked. "'Thanks for not telling the truth?' 'Are you happy now that one of my friends is in the _hospital_?' 'Did I mention that all of my trust in you is completely gone now?' This is an exact repeat of what happened when the Hollows were after me. Lying to me is not making me feel safe at all. Do you have _any _faith in me?" she asked.

"Yer right." Shinji said with an air of defeat. "I didn't intend ta hurt ya. It's just… ya know how protective I am of ya, especially now with the baby. I… I lost ya once…" Raine's stern look did not let up as she looked at him, but when a dark presence made itself known, both stopped in their tracks.

Fear filled Shinji, chilling him to the very bone and wrapping around his heart like a vice. He had to get Raine away first, and then he would deal with _him_. "Raine, get back to the warehouse." he demanded. Raine was no fool; she had felt this sinister spiritual essence before, in a dream. It rang now with anger and vindictiveness. It occurred to her that Shinji, too, would become a part of Aizen's revenge. Although her heart beat just as fast as the flapping of a bird's wing, she stood her ground.

"I'm not leaving you." she said with every amount of determination a loyal wife could possess. Her husband and the love of her life glanced at her. Touched as he was, the fear in his eyes was quite evident.

"Go!" he urged loudly. Right in time, he shoved her out of the way. "Raine, RUN!" he called out before he was hit by a shadowy force that pinned him to the side of a nearby skyscraper, creating a great fissure in its wake. "Go, now!" he called out to her.

Raine was almost held spellbound, but then she felt that presence almost upon her. At the last possible second, she shunpoed out of the path of a shadowed hand and found herself running at top speed. Instantly, her mind mapped out a way to the warehouse. There, at least she would have Hachi's barrier to keep her safe. The challenge was getting there in one piece. In the midst of her thoughts, she had dodged another attempt at the shadowy figure attempting to swipe at her. She slid on through, leaning back as far as she could to dodge the figure. Forcing herself upright once more, she rushed on with the courage she knew she needed.

She found herself taking many sharp turns, perfectly executing a shunpo to outmaneuver her enemy. The path she had chosen, not wanting to be too obvious, involved many sharp turns. After a moment, she felt like she had lost him. With a sigh of relief, she shunpoed back to the warehouse.

Just when she felt like she was on the brink of safety, the warehouse only a few yards beyond her reach, she was put through a nasty twist of fate. At that moment, she felt a cold, callous hand pull her back, gripping her by the collar of her shirt and holding her at arm's length. Before she knew it, she was face to face with Sosuke Aizen himself. She struggled, but he held her firm, a hand coming up to grip her hair, force their gazes to meet.

"Do not struggle, Lorraine." he said. His gentle voice mixed with his callous grip did nothing to alleviate her fears. After a moment, his grasp on her hair released and he merely ran a gentle finger along the side of her face. Raine turned away from his grasp, forcing her tears back. "I've waited so long for this… for our proper reunion." he stated.

"Reunion?" Raine asked, attempting to struggle.

"It is possible that the memory is blocked within you. You were still quite young." Aizen said. "What a woman you have become. And you now are with child. How very interesting… In the meantime,"

Before Raine could question him, her chin was lifted and she felt her entire body start quaking as forceful lips met hers. Before she knew what was happening, she felt something slither its way down her throat, something foul and menacing. It filled her spirit and settled within it. When he finally pulled away to let her breathe, it was with a maliciously pleased smile.

"You and I are one now." he breathed. Raine could only watch in speechless horror as he disappeared into the shadows of the night before her body no longer felt like her own. Her vision became black and her head hitting the ground was the last thing she felt.

"Raine!" she heard what felt like an eternity later. "Please, darlin', please open yer eyes." It was Shinji, she knew, and he was frantic with worry from the vibes he was giving off. Slowly, taking a mental inventory of everything, she opened her eyes. Shinji let out an enormous sigh of relief while at the same time securing her head to his chest. It was during this time that Raine remembered everything that transpired before she had passed out- Aizen had caught her and…

Much to her husband's bewilderment, she pushed hard out of his arms and stood, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no," she kept murmuring, shaking her head and clutching at her hair, ignoring the tenderness left from Aizen's grip.

"Raine?" Shinji asked. When he reached out to touch her, she recoiled from his touch, shaking her head once more, this time in tears. Shinji, however wouldn't give up. With a firm, yet gentle grip- so as not to scare her- he pulled her back to him, gently cupping her face. His eyes searched hers and found nothing but pure terror. His wife, meanwhile, was whimpering in his grasp, tears pouring from her eyes, down her porcelain cheeks. "Look at me, darlin'. Look at me," he said gently. "What is it…"

"Aizen." she whimpered. "He… he caught me." At this, Shinji felt the fear beginning to freeze the very blood within his veins. He had her look directly into his eyes.

"What happened, Raine?" he asked as calmly as he could.

She could only hyperventilate, shaking her head wildly and attempting to wrestle herself out of his grasp. Shinji held her fast. Raine swallowed, allowing a few deep breaths between her lips and then looked him dead in the eye.

"He… Shinji, he… he kissed me." After saying that, she turned her head, unable to take any of the shame she felt flooding within her. Shinji felt a heated anger flood within him, but not at his wife. She had finally managed to pull herself away, her shoulders shaking with her hiccup-riddled sobs and her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Slowly, he came up behind her and turned her head so that she could kiss him. Her lips tasted salty with her tears, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered now was that she was safe.

No sooner did he think that, though, then Raine cringed, feeling something moving around within her. Shinji looked at her questioningly.

"I think we should go back to Soul Society." she said. "They need to know what's happening."

Shinji hesitated, but then nodded at his wife. "I'll go grab the others and meet you at Kisuke's."

* * *

The Captain's meeting room was a bustle with the Captains and Lieutenants within the room. Nearly everyone's attention was brought to the fight between Captains Kurosaki and Soi Fon.

"She wasn't of her right mind!" Ichigo shouted. "You have no right to keep her holed up in the Maggot's Nest like this!"

"She unleashed a dangerous criminal," Captain Soi Fon snarled, "and you expect me to let it go like it's nothing?"

"Does anything get past that thick skull of yours, woman?!" he hollered. He ignored his wife's pleas to stop and his 'brother-in-law's' glare. That was the scene that the Visoreds entered upon. Everyone seemed to fall silent when they saw the former Captains and Lieutenants enter the room. The two Captains fell apart when the Head-Captain entered the room. It didn't stop the tension from flooding the room.

"We face a grave matter." he stated in his alarmingly intimidating voice. His gaze drifted to Shinji, Raine, and the others. "I did not think you would come, Shinji Hirako."

"We had no other choice." Shinji replied flatly. "When Aizen violates my wife and possibly puts something potentially dangerous into her, as Kisuke Urahara pointed out, I definitely have a problem with it. Hell, most of us do."

"Dangerous?" Ichigo asked. Shinji was just about to explain when Raine took hold of his wrist and stepped forward.

"When Aizen… assaulted me, I could feel something disrupt my flow of spiritual energy. Before arriving here, I had Kisuke Urahara examine me. As it turns out, he put part of his soul within my body. His spiritual energy is now melded with mine, meaning that any pain one feels, the other will feel it as well. This, as most of you know, puts both me and my unborn child at great risk."

"Talk about a low blow." Renji muttered next to Ichigo.

"So he's making you into a shield?" the latter asked angrily.

"That's what it looks like." Captain Kyoraku muttered.

"It sounds like a challenge." Captain Kurotsuchi said under his breath.

"Do you think you can handle that, Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" Head-Captain Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, it's not a question of whether or not he can handle it." a smooth voice said gently. "It would just be a very delicate process. Removal of souls is not something to be taken lightly." The meeting hall fell silent and every pair of eyes drifted to its very center. There, plain as day, stood every Soul-Reaper's nightmare: Sosuke Aizen, indeed broken free from his prison. Several amongst the Captains grimaced as he looked upon them with a haughty smile.

"I see we have made several changes in the time I have been gone." Ichigo and the Visoreds glared at him; Raine felt her temper start to flare. Aizen, in his arrogance, sounded like a person who had been away on extended holiday instead of having escaped his twenty-thousand-year imprisonment. "I must admit I was surprised at having seen a Kawagari amongst your ranks."

"You _would_ be, Aizen," Captain Komamura growled, "considering it was _you _who signed the family's death warrant."

Aizen's mouth stretched into a sinister grin. "Guilty." he admitted with no sign of remorse.

"How _dare_ you?!" Sajin whispered. His hand went for his blade; Aizen withdrew from his sash a blade of his own. This, in turn, caused several people's eyes to widen. As far as anyone knew, Kyoka Suigetsu had been destroyed during the Winter War.

"Whose blade have you stolen, Aizen?" Byakuya asked with narrowed eyes.

"Stolen?" Aizen asked, his head tilted slightly. "What an absurd idea that I stole what is rightfully mine." Sajin's eyes widened when he noticed the craggily-carved runes etched into the weapon.

"That blade…" he gasped in disbelief.

"Yes," Aizen began in distaste. "When I gave Virtudes this blade, I didn't imagine that he would put such unsightly marks on it. But at last, the creation returns to the master. Now, you should be prepared to bow to your new god." he said.

"You are no god." growled an outraged voice. Aizen, searching for the voice, found Raine stepping forward, her gaze one of cold, determined steel. His smile only widened upon seeing her, causing Shinji to silently seethe.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here to talk big, Aizen." Ichigo growled. The mentioned former Soul-Reaper's eyes turned lethargic as he faced his young replacement.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and I see you've become the Captain of my old Division. How completely… droll." he droned. Ichigo grimaced.

"I should gut you where you stand for what you did to Momo." he growled once again.

"You know in your heart, though, Kurosaki, that I am not entirely to blame. If you cared so much about Momo, you never would have followed in Captain Hirako's footsteps by letting her out of your sight." If Shinji wasn't angry by now, he was definitely fuming. Aizen ignored it. "I come before you all now to declare a state of war upon the Soul Society, and to state my demands."

"And what makes you think you can just come in here and make demands to us?" Captain Soi Fon snapped.

"Allow me to correct myself. They are more like requests than demands. Your… constituents within the Rukongai, would you really put them at great risk over something so simple as a few requests."

"Hold on now," Captain Kyoraku intervened, "are you saying if we don't give you what you want that you'll put hundreds of thousands of innocent people in harms way?"

"He's done it before." Captain Ukitake pointed out.

"Sosuke Aizen, name your demands." the Head-Captain droned.

"My _requests_ are simple." Aizen answered. "Unfortunately, the young Captain Kawagari fell prey to my Zanpakuto's rather nasty ability. You see, with one simple touch, it… 'memorizes' every unique ability of an enemy's Zanpakuto. Surely you see the endless possibilities. I only require, however, two Zanpakuto: Zangetsu and Otome Fūdo." Both of the owners of the named Zanpakuto stiffened. "The greatest offense to be seen in the Soul Society in centuries, matched with the most absolute defense known ever for a Zanpakuto."

"Like hell…" Ichigo began.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, in an attempt to qualm him.

"And your other demands?" Captain Hitsugaya asked, the tension now clear in his usually stoic voice.

"Just one other." Aizen answered. His gaze then focused onto Raine, and there it stayed. "I require that Lorraine Hirako and her unborn child be handed over to me."

* * *

So, that settles that. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up before the holiday, depending on how busy I get. Also look for my X-mas oneshots that I'll be publishing soon involving my two main couples. Until then my dear readers, as I always do at the end of a chapter, I bid you a friendly _adieu_, and if I do not have a chapter up before then, I wish all of you a sincere Happy Holidays.


	4. Chapter 4: Dispatch

Hello to you all, my wonderful readers. I deeply apologize for not updating sooner. I hope that the holidays went well for all. I was distracted by both of my big Christmas gifts: 'Darksiders' and 'Darksiders II' and then I had to work a lot, too. Anyway, enough excuses, now things are getting serious. I will hopefully have playlists up for my three main stories: 'Steadfast Maiden', 'Little Firefly' and 'Moment of Truth in a Time of Darkness' for those of you who are interested. Please let me know. In the meantime, on with the new chapter! And a very Happy Valentine's Day to you all!

**Disclaimer: I own only Raine and Asura. The Bleach universe belongs to Tite Kubo and 'All I Ever Needed' belongs to Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed.**

Chapter 4: Dispatch

_**Raine's Point of View**_

It was Shinji's turn to be silent as we made our way back to the warehouse. I swore I had never seen my husband so pale before. The way he ushered me in was a little more forceful than necessary, as well.

"Shinji?" I said. No answer. "Shinji, please say something."

He fished from the pocket of his overcoat his silver phone which he then tossed to me.

"Call yer dad." he said sternly. I looked at him in confusion. "Tell him you're on the next available flight back to France." My heart jump-started. When I had recovered from my encounter with the Queen, he had held me at his side, stating that it was where I belonged. My heart twisted, yearning for those days again. I set the phone on the table and sat back obstinately on the couch. He shot me a dirty look before picking the phone up himself and dialing. To my horror, I realized as his conversation continued that he was purchasing an airline ticket. Furious, I took the phone from his hands and clamped it shut.

"Raine!" he began, clearly outraged.

"I'm _not_ going back to France, Shinji." I retorted. "You think that Aizen won't think to look for me there? You heard Kisuke as well as I did and if he's right, which we both know he always is, Aizen will track me down through the connection he shares with me now. The only place I'm safe at now is with you."

"I'm not taking that risk with you and the baby, Raine."

"Shinji, nothing is-"

"Don't! Don't you dare say that nothing is going to happen, Raine! This is Aizen we're talking about and he's not here to play games. This is a dangerous man, a killer. Are you really that willing to put our child- our _unborn_ child- in harm's way?"

"Of course not!" I snapped back. "You don't think that I've thought about that since he was let out? You don't think that Otome Fūdo hasn't been exhausting herself to keep that fragment of Aizen's soul at bay, to make sure that nothing happens to the baby?"

"I'm not gonna have ya fighting out there and risk losing ya all over again. I am yer husband, Raine; it's my job to make sure that my family is kept safe."

"And I am your wife, Shinji. On our wedding day, we made vows that no matter what we would stay by each other's side. Don't you remember that?" When he didn't answer me, I gave up and shunpoed to the second level. I heard Shinji groan in frustration and felt his spiritual pressure fluctuate as he shunpoed right behind me.

"You really are the most stubborn woman I've ever met, do ya know that?" he asked.

"I thought we already established that _before_ we even admitted our feelings for each other, Shinji." I retorted. "Not that you have much room to talk. You're just as stubborn as I am, Shinji Hirako, and don't even bother to deny it."

"Raine, I'm serious; I don't want you being involved in these battles. Things're gonna get really ugly, really quick."

"I'm not an idiot, Shinji. You honestly think I don't understand that you'll most likely be labeled amongst the first that Aizen's going to go after? Do you have any comprehension of how much that scares me? Don't you know that you're not the only one who would be lost? I told you, there's no me without you." My voice had lost the fight in it, replaced with recognition of my worst nightmare, but I swallowed back tears as much as I could. I could almost hear the breath catch in his throat. "Don't ask me to part with you like that, because if you do, I might just as well die right here."

No sooner did I say that, Shinji came up to me and kissed me so passionately I felt the room spin about us. "You should know better than that by now, Lorraine Christine Hirako." he murmured against my lips. "I'm not going anywhere- not when I have something to fight for." He picked me up and used his grip on my hair to guide my lips against his. There was something passionate and needy about this kiss, but I could also sense his desperation in it. "No matter how much time and distance try to separate us, I'll find ya and bring ya back home," His hand drifted down to the hem of my blouse and pressed a hand to my ever-growing abdomen, "both of ya." I bit my lip before he assaulted them again, holding my face with needy yet gentle hands. My hands entwined into his hair. The rush of heat occurring between us was smoldering, to say the very least. He hadn't kissed me like this since our honeymoon.

Our foreheads pressed together as he pulled away, our ragged breaths mingling between our lips. When our eyes met again, we could read every emotion relayed between each other. It was something that we had always been able to do. I had always admired the beauty of Shinji's eyes, even now.

_My bedsheets feel empty  
__When you're not home  
__Your heartbeat  
__Helps me sleep  
__Your breath soothes my soul…_

_ Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__I've ever needed  
__You're all I ever needed._

I don't know how long we had lain in our bed together, with him rubbing his hand up and down my stomach, sometimes shifting down, ducking his head to kiss it and talk to our little joy. I could tell he was excited to become a father, the way he held an affectionate glance at my growing abdomen. I doubted at this point that the baby could hear him, but he kept promising things to it, like how he was going to help develop its taste in really good music and the like. What really got to me, however, was when he leaned in and promised our unborn child with a whisper that no matter what, he was going to always be there to protect them. At that point, I had to cover my mouth with my hand and fight back any tears threatening to fall. He leaned back up and kissed me, holding onto me tight, whispering the same words of promise into my ear. Everything felt so right, like there was no Aizen around to declare war or make threatening demands on me and my baby or any of my family. It felt like how it had been before I had learned about it, before I had received news about Tsoa being in a coma.

_I love you  
__More than I knew  
__I could ever love someone  
__And God, it runs so deep  
__I can barely even breathe  
__Let me be your shelter from the storm_

_ Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__I've ever needed  
__Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__I've ever needed_

We still had our reservations about certain things pertaining to our lifestyle, I knew this. No relationship was perfect, despite what we were both told, but I knew that part of it would come with practice. Shinji knew that I would fight, no matter how much he would rather I didn't. He would always be at my side in the worst of fights. I was his world, and he made mine complete, and now we both had created something worth protecting- my single greatest creation.

Our reveries were cut short when we felt spiritual pressure enter our warehouse. Shinji groaned and grumbled, but I assuaged him with a simple kiss. He helped me to my feet so we could greet our visitor. Kisuke lifted his bucket hat so as to smile to us.

"I was sent to tell you, Shinji, that _they_ want to see you." he reported. Both of us stilled, with Shinji turning to face me.

"Is he in trouble?" I asked, immediately having a feeling as to who 'they' were.

"What difference does it make?" Shinji grumbled. "If I don't show up, I am. If I do, I get royally chewed out anyway." With a sigh, his gaze flickered to Kisuke. "Can you-?"

"Naturally." Kisuke with a goofy, confident grin. "She'll be safe with me."

Shinji shot Kisuke a look that was somewhere between annoyed and weary before turning to me. I gave him the most comforting glance that I could before reaching for him. He met me halfway, leaning down to kiss me, his right hand brushing away some of my hair.

"I'll be back soon." he promised as he embraced me. "Please be safe."

_Every promise I made  
__has led us up to this day.  
__Please remember my love  
__When you've forgotten the way._

_ And this ache in my heart  
__Makes me want to stand tall.  
__I let them take me down,  
__What if this isn't my fault?_

_Tell me it's not my fault_

I watched him walk away, and immediately my mind took in the image of him as he left the warehouse and disappeared into the light of the morning. Part of me knew that it was wrong to think like that. My husband had proved time and again that he was sturdier than he looked. Almost automatically, my hands drifted to my abdomen, where I could feel that strong little heartbeat. It gave me comfort, even if only for a moment.

_ Tell me it's not my fault…_

_ Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__I've ever needed  
__Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__I've ever needed  
__You're all I've ever needed…._

_ I love you  
__More than I knew  
__I could ever love someone  
_

_Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__Baby you're all  
__I've ever needed_

* * *

We arrived at Kisuke's just before a massive downpour began. The sound of the rain hurling itself to the asphalt was almost soothing to me, disabling me from thinking the horrid thoughts of Shinji dying in battle. It didn't last long however. Kisuke, claiming that I wouldn't do anyone any good by getting sick, ushered me inside.

"You've been very quiet, Raine-chan." Kisuke noted aloud.

"Hard to be talkative about anything when you feel so useless, Kisuke." I mumbled. He must've heard me, because the next moment, I felt warm hands of comfort on my shoulders. I don't look back, my feet fixed on the wooden floor.

"It's not like you to lose faith, Raine." I knew when he dropped the affectionate suffix that Kisuke meant for this to be heartfelt and sincere. "I don't know if you know this or not, but a great deal of people adore you merely because you keep the faith. You find strength where many people would give up."

"Shinji calls it my stubbornness." I add. The morose smile only remains for a second.

"Whatever anyone calls it, you're admired for it." Kisuke pointed out. "Not just by the Visoreds, either. I can think of quite a few Captains who say the same about you. Knowing that you pulled through this, knowing that you're alive and safe, that doesn't just matter to Shinji. It matters to those lucky enough to call you a 'friend.'"

My heart felt truly touched by Kisuke's words, but the ache in my heart didn't go away completely. I refused to stand by and watch my friends and husband get hurt, not when there was possibly something I could do to be of help for them. I turned to Kisuke with a hopeful look in my eye.

"Tell me, Kisuke, is there nothing I can do to help them, help him?" I asked. Kisuke's eyes were barely visible beneath the shadow of his hat's rim, but I could tell from the thin line that had formed from his lips that he was testing whether or not I was serious. I deadpanned him.

"Let's not talk about it for right now." Kisuke said. I opened my mouth in protest, but he effectively silenced me with an uncharacteristically stern look. "I need to see what exactly Aizen's trying to do to you, so I can form a counter-plan. Come, Raine-chan." I was wary; Kisuke sounded not at all his cheerful self.

One would think that I would be used to ultrasound, given my condition, but what Kisuke was doing was pushing the concept a little too far. Rather than just the inside of my abdomen, the monitor showed my whole body. As Kisuke filed through the different layers, I was reminded of the different layers a Photoshop document took, how each piece added to the whole. Kisuke had explained to me that what I was looking at was the extent of Aizen's soul within my body. To my relief, there was a reading in light blue, indicating that the essence of Aizen's soul hadn't touched my womb. That was the extent of my happy thoughts, though. When Kisuke had done it the first time, before Shinji and I had left for the Soul Society, it had only spread minutely, starting at the center of my chest. Now, it had surpassed my womb in favor of my legs, reaching down to my mid-thighs in a matter of hours. I felt my breathing become shallow with fear.

Kisuke seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Well _that's_ problematic." he pointed out. I was too frightened to be sardonic with him at the moment. He moved away from the monitor and walked briskly to a cabinet, retrieving a small, intricate green bottle after fumbling away with its siblings for a few moments. He returned with an eye dropper in hand as well and I knew that he was having me take some form of medicine. I froze, my hand automatically drifting to my abdomen as if to protect the little life within me. Kisuke paused, his gaze searching mine.

"I can't guarantee whether or not this will harm the baby, Raine-chan. I need you to take this, though; it'll temporarily put the flow of Aizen's spiritual pressure at a standstill, at least until I can find a way to permanently rid your body of it."

"Kisuke," I paused, my fears taking the breath from my lungs as I searched for the words I wanted to convey, "what will happen to me if…"

His face twisted into a hard frown. "I don't know, Raine. It could be any number of things, none of them any good for you or your child."

I hesitated. "I don't… want to put the baby at risk, Kisuke."

"Otome Fūdo's shield is protecting it, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Then that gives the baby less of a chance of being harmed by this medicine. I wouldn't give this to you if I didn't know what I was doing, Raine-chan." I swallowed, taking Kisuke's words at face value. If there was one person whose judgment I trusted more than anything, it was Kisuke. Doing as he instructed, I opened my mouth, allowing my tongue to hang out over my lips. On the soft bed of taste buds, Kisuke carefully placed two drops. I deeply resisted the urge to spit; the medicine was acidic in flavor and had a horrid aftertaste that left my mouth tingling. I shuddered as I felt it go down my throat.

When Tessai had finished unhooking me from the strange machine, I glanced at Kisuke, who appeared to be going over a letter that had just arrived. His face looked grim.

"What is it, Kisuke?"

"I had hoped to persuade the Arrancar involved in the Winter War to help us. Given everything that Aizen had them go through, I would think that reason enough to stand against him. Wishful thinking, indeed." he mused disappointedly. I blanched at the idea that Kisuke would even consider bringing Arrancar into this. It had been mostly because of a group of rogue Arrancar that I had nearly been killed more than once. It was also because of me that Los Noches was also completely in ruins. Looking at it with reason, though, I realized it wasn't such a crazy idea. 'The enemy of my enemy is my comrade', after all. As for their refusal, Shinji had often told me that I could persuade even the most stubborn people. I tended to disagree, saying that a little bit of politeness went a long way. It's not like that was a supernatural ability, just common sense. I was weary, not having much luck with Arrancars in the past, but I had to try. It was the only thing I could think of.

"Kisuke," I began, stopping only to swallow for a moment. When I had gained his full attention, I looked him dead in the eye. "Let me go to Hueco Mundo."

* * *

_**Normal Point of View**_

Shinji could feel the arrogance flood around the room before he even fully entered it. Behind him stood the other Visoreds, mostly for backup. Hiyori looked like she was about to snap being here, not that he could blame her about that one. He granted them one last look before turning to the massive annoyance that was the Central 46. The members were frantic, arguing back forth. That was how it had been since the Visored leader had arrived, and he was rather put off at being ignored.

"If we could get a move on with this," Shinji interjected loud enough for the entirety of the hall to hear. Every member of the Central 46 paused and gazed down at him. "I have a wife at home whom I need to get back to."

"That is the matter which brings you to us today, Shinji Hirako." one in the seats toward the top proclaimed. "It has been brought to our attention that Aizen demands your wife and unborn child be handed over to him." Shinji scowled, not liking at all where this was going. "We have decided for the betterment of the Soul Society and all in it that we will follow through with that demand, hoping he will find favor that one of his demands was followed."

"Out of the question." Shinji deadpanned. "She may not matter to you as much; hell, I know that she's at the top of your list. You were angry with her when the Head-Captain overturned our sentence…"

"You are out of line, Hirako!" one voice called out in outrage.

"Am I?" Shinji asked, raising a brow at the faceless entities. "You should know as such, that I would do anything to protect my wife and child, even give my own life. Not that I expect you to understand that."

"You step out of line yet again, Hirako, yet you bring an interesting point to our attention." The Visored leader paused; this is not what he had expected and he liked being here less and less. "You say that you would die for your wife and child, and you would be so willing to endure the threat of war to protect them both, so be it. When this war begins, you will be on the frontlines, awaiting orders." While this didn't faze Shinji- as he had been on the frontlines many times- what was declared next did. "And once your child is born, its fate shall be decided by the Central 46."

The pure outrage leaked not only from Shinji, but from the rest of the Visoreds as well.

"You think you can just…?" he began, but the councilman who made the decree interjected.

"We do, Hirako. You seemed to have delusions of grandeur that we would have let the existence of a pure-born Visored go unnoticed. Allow us to clear those up for you. You and your 'army' of thugs was never meant to exist. If we had it our way, we would have never let you get away with living in the human world; you would have been hunted down like Hollows and dealt with and that would have been the end of everything. Your wife is a newborn Visored, still volatile with her abilities, still incapable of reining in her emotions or her inner Hollow. Now a child carrying your abilities and possible threats to the Soul Society will be born. It is our right to act as we best see fit in protection of the Soul Society and all those who rely on it.

"Your child will be taken into custody and-"

"Like hell they will." a voice interjected. Shinji, who had been trying to rein in his temper and control his inner Hollow, looked with wide eyes over his shoulder to find Ichigo having entered the room. There was an uproar from the seated council members, but the new Captain ignored them, walking up next to Shinji.

"How dare you, Captain Kurosaki?" the council member who had made the decree growled.

"It's not for you guys to decide how a person's life is run." Ichigo declared. "You guys forget that the Visoreds helped out the Soul Society in the past, with the Winter War. They didn't have to."

"They claimed not to want anything to do with the Soul Society! They claimed that you were their ally!" one cried out.

"I guess in a way I was. We shared a common enemy, as we do now. Shinji fights now for the reason I do- because I have something I want to protect, build a future for. I owe the Visoreds a great debt, being that I was one and they helped me overcome one of my greatest fears. If you think that I'm just gonna stand aside and let you ruin that little one's life because they merely exist, you can think again." Ichigo spared a glance at Shinji to find nothing but pure gratitude on the Visored's face. Ichigo nodded, and then turned back to the council before him. "Besides, like you so eloquently put it, Raine is still a newborn Visored, still incapable of controlling her emotions and the powers that come with them. You take that kid away from her and there will be no wall, no protection that will hold her back. This council room may very well end up like the ruins of Los Noches. Take it from me; a mother's love for her child is probably the most powerful and unstoppable force in the world."

The hall was surprisingly silent as Ichigo's threat sunk in. Finally, the council member who had made the decree spoke.

"Very well then. The child will be monitored very closely. Hirako will still be placed on the battlefield when this war begins, but we will not relinquish Lorraine Hirako or her child to Sosuke Aizen."

Ichigo nodded his assent to the matter and held his arms out slightly. "Thank you for your cooperation." With that, he led Shinji out of the room, ignoring the howls of anger and burning glares he could feel from behind the screens the members sat in protection of.

"You-" Shinji began slowly, his mind still trying to wrap around the fact that Ichigo had just stepped and saved his child.

"I don't like loose ends." Ichigo said. His voice was stern, but there was a look in his eyes that told Shinji 'you're welcome'. "Consider any debt I owe you paid now."

Shinji paused and then nodded his assent. "And then some." he commented. "How'd you know?"

"Old Man Yamamoto." Ichigo answered simply. Shinji's head slumped. He should've known; there was nothing that went on that the old geezer _didn't_ know about.

* * *

_**Raine's Point of View**_

"Raine-chan, I know that you're determined to help out everyone, but don't you think that's taking things a bit far?" Kisuke asked. I was personally amazed that the first words coming out of his mouth were 'no' or 'are you nuts, Raine?', like he was actually considering letting me go in spite of what happened.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked with a shrug. "If things are as bad as they look with Aizen, then there's no way that I'm going to be of any help to anyone by attempting to fight."

"Raine-chan, what you're talking about may be nothing but a wild goose chase. You'd be leaving yourself open for Aizen to attack you- or worse. There's really nowhere for you to hide from him."

"Kisuke, my _family_ will be fighting out there. If you- or Shinji, for that matter- think that I'm just going to sit around and hide, then neither of you know me as well as you believe. I don't care if it's Aizen or the devil himself-"

"One might question that." Kisuke murmured.

"In any case," I said pointedly, "I'll fight him, whether within myself or by convincing the Arrancar to help us."

"And you're sure there's absolutely, unequivocally no way that I can change your mind?" Kisuke asked, all humor in his voice gone.

"None whatsoever." I replied with confidence. Kisuke was silent for a moment, and then he sighed.

"Shinji's not gonna like this." he groaned.

"I'll deal with Shinji when the time comes; but for now, I need you to help me prepare."

"Very well." he sighed once more.

* * *

_**Normal Point of View**_

Sosuke Aizen gazed into the shadows of his 'throne room', his thoughts gathering into one dark cloud. Urahara and his troublesome meddling… he would have to be one of the first to go. The very idea that he had blocked Aizen's passage into Lorraine's beautiful mind had the traitor shivering with anger. He calmed his will, however, with a memory that had stuck with him for nearly twenty years now- the smell of wildflowers lingered in the air, the mid-afternoon sunshine on his skin and haori, bathing him in warmth.

Most importantly, though, there was the image of a child floating in his mind- a bewitching child with short curls of rose red and hazel eyes. She had seen him, this he knew. After this, he knew that she was the one that he had heard of in that dreaded prophecy. She had spoken to him, her voice soft yet playful, like the tolling of bells he had heard in the distance. A stuffed rabbit drooped in the tiny arms that clasped around it, holding it to her tiny body. He didn't answer her, but she still smiled at him- and it was a smile that put any idea of ending the prophecy out of his mind. She was an angel, still young, but an angel none the less. He had longed to reach out and envelope her in his arms, but then hesitated when he heard the old woman's voice. He went away without even speaking a word to her, to have her believe that what she had seen was merely imaginary.

As he had disappeared far from that meadow, he realized that he had let the impossible happen. That child had bewitched him, and it seemed that now he would never forgive himself if he let that little light die. He longed to hold and protect her from the world and it's cruelties. Part of him was told that she was meant for him and him alone.

He hadn't imagined that he would be defeated. Had he not, he would have tracked her down before Hirako even had a chance and made her his. It didn't matter now, though. Hirako and his fellow creations would be gone, the woman would be his- as would the child. If the child resembled their mother, then there was no way that Aizen could resent the little one, and when it grew up, Aizen would take it upon himself to train the young one. No doubt the powers within a pureborn Visored would be a force to be reckoned with…

"My Lord…" Sombreado addressed, snapping Aizen from his thoughts. Aizen's eyes "slowly opened as he glanced at his shadowy Arrancar servant.

"Good news about the bodies, I hope, Sombreado?" he asked.

"They will be up and running in a matter of hours, My Lord." the thing replied.

"Excellent. I must commend you for your infiltration of the Seiretei, Sombreado."

"I learned from the best, Lord Aizen." Sombreado replied, looking up at his lord and master with eyes that mirrored Aizen's in not only color but malice.

* * *

_**Raine's Point of View**_

I glanced at the silver-haired teenager, who glanced back at me with attentiveness, silvery-blue eyes cautious. His eyes weren't the only thing that mystified me, though. He had a very rugged appearance about him, from the holes in his grey jeans to his white, fur-trimmed jacket and interesting jewelry- and he had fangs that reminded me of Hiyori.

"Raine-chan, this is Asura." Kisuke introduced. I nodded to the young man, who mirrored my movement respectfully. "I'm going to need you to escort Raine-chan to Las Noches." Asura's eyes didn't widen in alarm, nor did he question why. He merely grunted and nodded at Kisuke slowly.

"Would it be easier if I went in my other form?" the boy added.

"Most likely." Kisuke answered. "Let's not try to draw as much attention to ourselves than we need to." To this, Asura nodded and withdrew from his pocket something that looked like a little plastic candy dispenser that had the head of a grey wolf. Not even a moment after he popped a little candy from it in his mouth, his body was gone, and in its place there was a small grey wolf plush with silver button eyes. He was dressed in a white coat and black trousers from which his fluffy little tail stuck out.

"He's a Mod Soul?" I asked.

"Indeed." Kisuke responded with a slight smile. He handed me a pack and made sure that I was securely strapped into it. Before turning me to him.

"The person you're looking for is Tia Hallibel. She's the one who's governed Hueco Mundo since Aizen's fall. Why she wasn't there while the Queen was trying to do all of this to you, I'll never know."

"Tia Hallibel, got it." I said, making a mental note.

"I want you to keep walking, and if you get attacked, let Asura handle it. Do not use Otome Fūdo unless absolutely necessary, do you understand?"

"Right." I said with a nod.

"Please, for everyone's sake- but especially mine- be careful."

"I promise, Kisuke." I said.

"Good. Take care of her, Asura." he ordered as he opened the Garganta.

"With my very life if I have to, Urahara-san." he replied. With that, we walked into the dark.

* * *

That's it for now, my dear readers. I will try not to make it more than a month before I update again. As for the playlists, if you have any songs you could think of that you would like to see featured on the playlists, please PM me and let me know. Until next time, my dear readers, I bid you a fair _adieu_.


	5. Chapter 5: Shadowland

_Hello, my awesome readers; I am back. I am also so, so, so sorry to make you wait so long. After I uploaded my last chapter, my grandmother passed away and then my work really started to pick up and I found I had less time for my fic writing T~T. But now I am back, and I have a bunch of new surprises in store. I graciously thank those of you who waited so patiently while I got back in gear. I hope you enjoy this exciting installment, and be prepared to see some very familiar faces. :D_

**Disclaimer: The Bleach universe belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shadowland

Asura and I were deposited unceremoniously in a desert of bright white sand. I was glad that the Mod Soul moved before I squashed him. Dusting ourselves off, we looked around in a futile attempt to gather our bearings. Every direction I looked in provided me with nothing more than a view of a desert that stretched on far beyond the horizon.

'Any idea where we are, Otome Fūdo?' I asked. When I received no answer, my head slumped. Either Kisuke's medicine had cut me from connection with my Zanpakuto or my Zanpakuto was busy still keeping Aizen's soul fragment at bay. Either way, I wasn't going to disturb her. I looked to Asura.

"I guess we're on our own now." I commented. Asura nodded. He pointed me down a path almost immediately. "Are you sure, Asura?" I asked.

"Urahara-sama made it a point to give me the coordinates for our current position in conjunction with our destination." I was, in truth, a little taken aback by how much he had spoken just now, but I did not voice my opinion, nor did I question his reasoning afterward. "Las Noches is not far from here now." he pointed out quietly. With a nod of understanding, I lifted him into my arms and with a deep breath of exasperation, followed the way that Asura was pointing to.

It was a long, hot, arduous walk, which made me glad that Kisuke had nagged me into wearing lighter clothes. I didn't want any unnecessary attention drawn to us, so Shunpo was out of the question at the moment. I wiped my brow for what felt like the third time in the last five minutes, but there was at least a breeze coming my way, so I couldn't complain. Walking through the mess called Hueco Mundo almost made me miss Kensei's new and improved combat training- now with sixty percent more intensity. I smiled as I thought of my family, wondering what they were doing right now.

In my aching and reminiscing, I almost failed to realize that I was being followed. I felt Asura stiffen in my arms as well. It was strong, and it seemed to be testing the waters with us.

"Miss Raine," Asura began, "remember what Urahara-dono told you." I nodded in response, but in truth, I was worried for my little comrade. Whatever it was that was following us, it had immense spiritual pressure, and I could feel that it knew that we knew of its presence. What happened next had me delirious, it happened so fast. I felt the predator leap for us. At that exact moment, I heard Asura roar for me to get down. He leapt from my arms and seemed to transform in midair to the teenager I had met the first time. The force he seemed to use to propel himself from my arms was enough to force me back onto my bottom. I looked up in time to see Asura jump back, his arms held out protectively, fingers flexed like he had claws.

A few mere meters beyond that was our predator. I saw the mask fragment before I saw anything else- it was an Arrancar, and it was a powerful one, too. He was tall, very lean from what I could see of his bared chest and abdomen. I would have found it a little less disturbing if I hadn't been able to see right through him with the Hollow hole right in the middle of said abdomen. His light blue hair swayed restlessly in the wind. His cobalt eyes were even sharper than the fangs showing in the snarl his mouth was now twisted into. The jaw-piece- most likely of some sort of cat- adorned the side of his face and made his snarl all the more vicious. He, too, had his fingers spanned out as if he had claws.

"I _thought_ I smelled a dog around here somewhere." the Arrancar snarled. I could hear Asura growl lightly at the hateful comment. The stranger's eyes flickered then to mine. "Then the massive spiritual pressure must come from the woman." he noted. "You must be her guard dog then."

"We did not come here looking for a fight." Asura growled.

"Well that's just too bad, dog." He lifted a hand, a long finger pointing directly at me. "She reeks of Soul-Reaper, and I'm not about to let that slide!" He lunged once more; Asura moved almost simultaneously, leaping in and grappling with the man. The two of them moved so fast I could barely keep up with them. I grit my teeth in anger at myself as I watched the fight continue. I hated being useless, standing on the sidelines.

**'Lorraine,'** my Zanpakuto's voice rang through the emptiness. I gasped at the welcome sound. **'You must use my power.'**

'But… Kisuke said…'

**'The Modified Soul cannot handle this alone. You have to help him; Urahara's medicine has started kicking in. You need not worry. He has assisted me in another way that will protect your child. Now…'**

I took Otome Fūdo's words for what they were worth and drew my sword. With a deep breath, I looked to the fight. "Guide, Otome Fūdo!" I shouted. In a matter of moments, my katana was replaced with a broadsword. Without a second thought, I leapt into the fray, and with good timing, too. The stranger had begun to gain the upper hand and had prepared to give Asura a good kick to the gut when my misty shield caught his shin. He at least could put two and two together in that sense and turned to me. His grin grew.

"Finally. I thought you were going to hide behind the dog this entire time. Let's see if that massive spiritual pressure is just talk." he commented as he rolled his neck. Before I could blink, he was in front of me, palm out to strike. It was once again, though, met with my shield. With a grimace, he attempted to push through it. I could feel his frustration grow within his spiritual pressure. Putting a wave of spiritual pressure behind my shield, I let it go, sending the Arrancar flying backwards. He skidded to a halt on his back in the sand.

"We didn't come here looking for a fight." I repeated confidently, watching our attacker carefully. My confidence did not falter as he, too, pulled out a black katana and lunged once more at me. I blocked with ease, again and again. His attacks grew more ferocious as his frustration grew at not hitting me. I jumped back when he got a little too close for my liking, flourishing my sword.

"You're not going to attack me?" he asked, either confused or a little frustrated.

"I'm not the attacker here." I answered blandly. The stranger's eyes widened as he realized that he had completely forgotten about my little escort, who at just the right moment appeared in front of me and let out a giant roar. This wasn't, however, meant for intimidation. I had to cover my ears- I had nearly gone blind once; I couldn't afford to go deaf, too- for Asura's roar was ear-shattering and quite powerful, sending our assailant back quite a few meters. I slowly pulled my hands away from my ears and stared blankly at him. Asura didn't meet my gaze, but looked on as the dust settled.

We both stiffened as we saw a shape emerge from the dust. Maddened laughter sent a shiver up my spine.

"Finally," his voice rasped, "I was hoping you'd make this worth my while, dog!" He disappeared from our sight.

"Stay alert, Miss Raine." he urged. I nodded and turned my back to his. I felt his spiritual pressure before any of my other senses were alerted of his presence. The next thing I knew, I felt the warm spray of blood on my back. I turned to see my assailant's hand peeking through Asura's back. My guardian stood stock still; I did, too, waiting for him to move once more.

"Asura…" I began cautiously.

"Miss Raine," he growled, "you may want to clear the way." Without warning, the wolf-soul's hands snapped to the wrist of our enemy and yanked it out. He let out a roar of pain, but did not falter. Just as I did as I was told, Asura had flipped the Arrancar over his shoulder; the resounding slam against the sandy ground was nearly as deafening as the roar that he had let out previously. The Arrancar looked more shocked and winded, but still held that smirk like he was entertained. Turning to Asura, I then understood why Kisuke had sent him with me. His coat was now stained with blood, but he still stood strong, and there was something about him now- an uncontrollable fury bubbling and boiling within him.

"I guess you could say that I never quite got over my anger issues when Kisuke Urahara first created me." he growled. "I apologize if I scared you, Miss Raine."

I jumped, realizing he was talking to me. Immediately, I shook my head. "No, no it's nothing. I'm just glad you're alright." I replied. No sooner did I say that, though, Asura collapsed on the ground. Mentally, I cursed my big mouth and knelt next to him. Unfortunately for me again, at that moment the Arrancar had decided to get up. I could hear bones popping back into place as he stood to his full height above me. Instinctively, I held Asura close.

He struck, but to no avail, as again in that moment, I held my shield up. This time I placed a lot of my power into it and forced him back even more. Placing Asura's unconscious form gently on the ground and slowly, steadily got to my feet.

"You want a fight with me?" I asked, slight anger stirring within me as I strode towards him. "So be it." With that, I pressed a hand to my face, calling forth a part of me that I hadn't used in a while. It felt strange to use my Hollow side again, but I felt stronger, more sure of my power.

'**Lorraine,'**I heard Otome Fūdo call to me, **'what are you doing? If you use both aspects of your power, I cannot protect you.'**

I didn't answer her, couldn't even think of how I would. It was like all my mind knew was that it needed to fight, to be the victor, no matter what.

At this point, my opponent was still recovering, but had lifted his head to face me. His eyes widened- probably upon seeing my mask. I ignored my Zanpakuto's pleas as I raised the sword and held it to his throat. At that point, everything- even the wind- paused. The Arrancar stared up at me, wondering if I was…

'_Do it.' _I blanched as I heard Aizen's voice, as if he were right next to me. _'You have proven yourself the victor. His life is yours to take.' _I froze; this wasn't me. I wasn't a killer. He was getting closer to whatever he had hoped for. I willed that side of me away slowly, trying not to choke on the hot pressure within my throat; my eyes burned as little by little my mask cracked apart and lifted away.

The Arrancar gazed up at me with an amazed expression at the fact that I had spared him. I gazed back with an apologetic, tear-filled smile, holding out my hand for him. His gaze flickered down and he bared his teeth at my hand. I pulled back. "I…I don't want to fight you." I said, my second attempt at my statement sounding a lot braver than that of the first. His eyes became skeptical. "I just…"

"You're one of those masked freaks, too." he deadpanned. His expression had turned bored, but I still kept my guard up, feeling like he could still lunge at me in a second.

"I am a Visored." I answered calmly. "Now, are you going to sit in the dirt all day, or are you going to let me help you?" My assailant let out a light 'tche' before he pushed my hand aside and stood to his full height. His face held a look of complete disdain, but I saw no hostility.

"What business does your kind have here?"

"I seek an audience with Tia Hallibel." I replied. His eyes widened marginally, and as if to check if I was serious, gave me a quick look up and down.

What happened next took both of us completely by surprise. No sooner had the Arrancar opened his mouth to say something, he was tackled to the side- more like head-butted to the side- by a small flash of sea-green. Briefly was I reminded of Hiyori when she attacked Shinji. Imagine my shock when the flash turned out to be an Arrancar child that looked no more than four. When she recovered, I found her looking up at me with the biggest pair of hazel eyes I had ever seen. A wide, half-toothed smile was further complemented with a pink birthmark running across the bridge of the nose between the two chubby cheeks.

"Grimmjow," she said, and it took me a moment while she was talking to realize that she was talking about the Arrancar that she had just tackled, "I thought I just felt Itsygo's spiritual pressure. Is he here?"

'Itsygo?' I thought to myself. Strange as it may seem…

"You know Ichigo?" I asked, kneeling down to her level. The little Arrancar nodded vigorously.

"Itsygo and Nel are best friends!" she proclaimed loudly. I could only smirk in amusement.

"It's nice to meet you, Nel." I said, my smile becoming gentle as my motherly instincts kicked in. "My name is Raine; I'm also a friend of Ichigo's." Nel's eyes warmed to me immediately and suddenly I found myself on my back on the ground, the little girl's arms in a vice grip around my neck. I could barely make out what she was saying when suddenly Grimmjow's hand shot out and grabbed the little girl by the scruff of her neck and lifting her up to his level.

"Why the hell do you feel the need to tackle me, you freakin' midget?" he asked gruffly. His eyes diverted from her to look across the landscape. "Where are the other two idiots?" he asked. No sooner had he then two figures popped out of the sand. One was skinny as a twig with long blonde hair. His entire face, save for one eye- the other being covered with a cloth- was covered by a mask that somewhat reminded of a cow-skull. He wore a vest that seemed like armor, along with gauntlets and a loin-cloth. I felt heat rise up to my feet secondarily before I turned to the other. This fellow was more heavyset than his companion, and if I thought the first was odd, this one was even more so. His mask also covered all of his face, reminding me in a way of Hachi's, except without the feathers and tusks, colored quite brilliantly. This one wore a bright yellow jumpsuit with black polka-dots on it. I had to admit, were I in the middle of a laughing matter, I would have giggled a little bit.

"Nel, did you track down Ichigo?" the skinny one asked. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and let the little one go, grumbling to himself.

"No, no Itsygo, but his friend's spiritual pressure was pretty close to his." she mentioned. The two turned to me, although the way they looked at me, I knew that look to be that of mistrust. To them it was unknown whether or not I was a threat; they were acting as parents, I realized, ready and willing to sacrifice even their lives for 'their' child. Suddenly Nel broke through the barrier they had created between me and her. "Pesche, Dondachakka, Raine's okay. She's really nice, too." she insisted. Turning to me with a big, goofy grin, she held her arms out. "Raine, this is Pesche and Dondachakka. They're Nel's big brothers." I was skeptical at first, but when I remembered that I considered the Visoreds my family as well, it didn't seem so strange to me.

The skinny one, Pesche, approached slowly, and immediately my mind prepared itself for confrontation. Instead, I felt myself pulled into a tighter death grip than Nel had had me in moments ago.

"Any friend of Ichigo's is a friend of ours, Miss Raine." he said as he pulled away. Dondachakka, the big one, immediately started crying, and I was weary that I was the cause.

Immediately, though, I remembered Asura and rushed back to him. Kneeling on the ground next to him, I inspected him. His breathing was ragged.

"Hang on, Asura." I said gently, cradling his head as gently as I could. I had no idea why I was saying that, maybe just to assure myself that everything would be alright. Nel padded through the dirt, kneeling at Asura's side opposite me. She smiled and then reached into her mouth. I froze, wondering what she was going to do. Imagine my disgust when she coughed quite a bit of spit onto his wound.

"Nel's saliva has healing properties." Pesche explained to me before I could even begin to point out how unsanitary that was. Rather than argue, I sat and waited to see what would happen. Almost magically before my eyes, the wound healed itself and Asura began breathing normally again. A few moments later, the gigai disappeared, and in its place was Asura, in his little wolf form. I gave a sigh of relief, holding my hands to my chest, before holding out a helping hand to my now-conscious bodyguard.

Needless to say, Asura was still very much alert to the fact that Grimmjow was still here, conscious. Before he could do anything, though, I placed a hand on his shoulder, assuring him that we were safe for now. It was Nel, however, that convinced him that the danger was gone. All it took was one gaze of those giant hazel eyes to meet Asura's china blue and the Mod Soul was done for. With a slight blush on his face, he conceded.

"I think I can handle things from here, Asura." I said gently. He gazed at me wearily, but I nodded in assurance. He then pulled the little contraption from the pocket of his overcoat and popped one of the tiny black pills into his mouth, but not before sending a baleful glare in Grimmjow's direction as a warning.

"Why do you need to speak to Hallibel so badly, anyway?" Grimmjow asked. This was probably the question he was going to ask earlier. I turned to him.

"Sosuke Aizen has broken free of his prison and declared war on the Soul-Reapers." I answered. At this point, Grimmjow's eyes widened; Nel let out a frightened whimper and Pesche and Dondachakka stiffened slightly. "I'm hoping that I can speak with Hallibel to assist us in this fight."

Grimmjow let out another 'tche', rolling his eyes with a morose smile. "What makes you think that we want to help out a bunch of Soul-Reapers?" he asked.

"He's wronged you in the past, hasn't he?" I asked. "I would think that you would jump at the idea of getting a little payback after everything he's done, Grimmjow." He regarded that for a moment and then grinned a fanged grin. I wasn't sure whether or not that was a good grin or not. "That's why I need to get to Los Noches, or at least what's left of it."

"Yeah." Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll get you to the crumbling mess."

Asura growled in my arms. "I was doing that just fine until you decided to intervene."

Grimmjow grinned at my bodyguard. "Is that a fact, dog?" he asked.

Asura was about to retort when I intervened. "That's enough, both of you!" I said firmly. Both of them quieted upon hearing me so stern. "I haven't the time nor the patience to deal with nonsense. Grimmjow, if you are going to lead us to Los Noches, I suggest that you not rile him up. Asura, you can't let him wind you up." Both of them grunted in response, but I turned to Nel. "You're welcome to come with us, if you'd like."

Nel thought it over for a moment, but then shook her head. "We were in the middle of Eternal Tag." she said. I was puzzled, but conceded with a light laugh.

"Then I'll let you get back to it." I said good-naturedly. Grimmjow, Asura and I watched as Nel and the other two took off to play their game once more. "Shall we?" I asked. With a roll of his eyes, Grimmjow turned and began walking with me.

"So how come you're out here when you're obviously pregnant?" he asked.

"Is it really that noticeable?" I questioned uncomfortably.

"Don't answer a question with another question." he snapped. I took a step backward, a little startled.

"I'm sorry."

He arched a brow at me. I mirrored the expression, expecting an explanation.

"That spiritual pressure could be enough to kill someone, yet you're so timid it almost seems a waste." My brow furrowed.

"Would a timid person have come here in the first place?" I retorted stubbornly. He paused and then laughed.

"No, I suppose not. Alright, I stand corrected."

We walked on in silence after that. I turned every once in a while to take in the scenery. The night sky made me feel quite fatigued and I made a feeble attempt to stifle a yawn, to no avail unfortunately. Grimmjow turned back to notice me starting to drag my feet. A loud groan alerted me to look at the lithe Arrancar, who looked more annoyed than anything. He stopped in his tracks and crouched. In my confusion, I didn't see him wave me forward.

"Come on." he said, turning to look at me over his shoulder, an annoyed grimace on his face. "I can get us there faster if I carry you." I exchanged a quick glance with Asura in my arms, who with a roll of his button eyes climbed my arm to perch himself at my shoulder. With a slight blush I hoisted myself onto Grimmjow's shoulder. I couldn't help the undignified squeak as he tightened his grip around my legs. However uncomfortable it was I managed, my arms around his shoulders with firm trust. When he was sure I was secured, he walked onward.

* * *

_**Normal Point of View**_

"Do we have a plan of attack?" Ichigo asked. Everyone remained silent, much to the newly-appointed Captain's annoyance. His eyes drifted to each of the Captains, including the Visoreds. "Come on! There's gotta be something!"

"We cannot risk spreading ourselves too thin, Ichigo." Byakuya retorted.

"There's a difference between spreading ourselves too thin and just not trying, period." Ichigo retorted. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm not going to stand around." With one final look at the Captains, he turned and headed for the door.

"And what if Aizen gains your Zanpakuto's powers, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Captain Abarai is right." Captain Ukitake declared. "Your Zanpakuto and Lorraine's contain the very power he seeks. If you fall, Aizen will gain a deadly advantage over us all. Is that worth running blindly into battle." Ichigo stopped at the door. "Think of Rukia, and the unborn child she now carries- your child." There was a murmur amongst the Captains at this news. Ichigo turned to meet Ukitake's pleading gaze. There was silence before Ichigo begrudgingly conceded to the older Captain's wishes.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" he asked quietly.

"There are other Captains within the Soul Society, Kurosaki," Captain Soi Fon said, "ones who do not pose as much of a threat. As the leader of the Omnitsukido, it's my duty to track down criminals, after all."

"I will assist you." Captain Hitsugaya offered.

"Me, too." Renji offered.

"If you'll accept the help, Captain Soi Fon," Hachi said, stepping forward, his hands clasped before him. Soi Fon regarded the large Visored for a moment and seemed to be weighing her options.

"Gentlemen, we leave at dawn." she said finally.

There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief amongst those gathered, as if a great weight had been taken off many a shoulder. Shinji turned to Hachi.

"You sure yer up for this, Hachi? It's not gonna be easy."

"I know, but for the sake of those I consider my family, I would do anything."

Shinji nodded, half in understanding, half in thanks. His eyes then found Sajin's, and he had to admit that he felt a great amount of pity for the wolf-like Captain. It looked like he hadn't slept in days, since…

"How is she?" he found himself asking. Sajin shook his head.

"No progress; no response. I'm beginning to fear that she might never wake up."

"Hey, have some faith." Shinji replied. "You wanted her to become Captain and not just for any reason. She's tough; she'll pull through. I know Raine would say the same thing. I'm just…"

"Don't trouble yourself." Sajin said. "How is Lorraine-san?"

Shinji, knowing that he was in a way forgiven, shrugged. "Kisuke is working on a way to erase Aizen's soul fragment from her body. I left her with him for now."

"Is that wise?" Sajin asked. "To leave her with Urahara?"

"Raine trusts Kisuke, and after everything he's done for us, I see no reason not to."

* * *

Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi raced along the edge of the building, carrying her precious cargo within the folds of her uniform. Kisuke Urahara warned her that Hollow sightings were becoming far more frequent in Karakura Town, and she didn't have to turn around to know that she was being chased by one now. From the feel of its spiritual pressure, it was a big one, too, about to lunge. With a simple twist of her ankle, she twisted at the last possible second and turned, the cat-like Hollow just barely missing her. Nemu leapt forward, landing in a crouch to face the beast. Again it lunged for her; she, in turn, crouched even lower and then propelled herself off of the building, straight for it. She prepared her hand, getting ready to use Tedoriru to attack the thing when an arrow of blue light lodged itself deep into the thing's skull.

Nemu, recognizing the reiatsu of the arrow's owner, recovered herself as the Hollow faded from existence and managed to land on a lower rooftop. Soon enough, she was joined by Uryu Ishida.

"I thank you, Quincy." she said quietly. Uryu glanced at the Soul-Reaper Lieutenant, the first Soul-Reaper to give him an ounce of kindness- and also the daughter of the Soul-Reaper he despised the most. It was an interesting conundrum, to be certain. He glanced at her behind his glasses, taking in the bittersweet moment this reunion had provided.

"Consider us even now, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi." he stated. She said nothing in return; didn't even look at him. What was it with her? Why did her eyes always seem to be focused on only the ground? "What are you doing here, anyway?" Inwardly, he winced; Soul-Reaper or not, she was still a girl, and he had always been taught to treat girls with respect. She didn't seem to pay it any mind, however, and chose then to look him in the eyes.

"Master Mayuri is collaborating with Kisuke Urahara on a device that will banish Aizen's essence from Hirako-san."

"Ah, I heard about that." Uryu replied quietly.

"I am acting as the messenger between them." she declared. Once again, Uryu found himself completely bewildered that Kurotsuchi had let his Lieutenant go _alone_, before he realized that this was the Twelfth Division Captain they were talking about. "Master Mayuri wouldn't have let me go had he not believed I could handle myself, but I am in gratitude for your concern."

Uryu nodded in assent. With a sigh, he pushed up his glasses. "Quite a storm coming…" he murmured. Nemu nodded, knowing that he wasn't just talking literally about the odd weather patterns occurring around Karakura Town.

* * *

_**Raine's Point of View**_

The sudden lack of gentle rocking indicated to me that Grimmjow had stopped walking. Weakly, my eyes opened and my head lifted from his shoulder. I'm not sure when I had fallen asleep, but it was a very fitful sleep and not at all comfortable. Grimmjow's skin was hard as stone and his grip was too hard around my legs. When I had recovered from my temporary lag, I looked up.

There was a time when I had had nightmares about this place, about if Shinji and the others hadn't made it in time. I dreaded coming back here once again. It looked like the place was being slowly rebuilt, looking like half the place I had imagined it to be.

"You may want the dog to go into his other form." Grimmjow said lowly. "I have to go in and tell Hallibel you're here. She doesn't like surprises. Wait here."

I watched him disappear before I took another moment to take in the scenery before something glinting caught my eye. Curiosity compelled me to find out what it was, despite Asura telling me to wait, like Grimmjow told me as well. I followed the glinting until I saw something sticking out of the dust and sand. Bending to my knees, I brushed the dust away until I managed to pull out a very strange metal piece. I had never seen anything like it, I found as I examined it. It was flat and curved at either of the long ends in odd flairs. Dusting it off a little, I nearly jumped as I heard someone yell something at me. Not even sure why I was doing it, I put the strange trinket in my pocket.

I turned to find three female Arrancar staring me down. The first was about my height and had the most interesting case of heterochromia I had ever seen- with one eye a bright orange color, surrounded by a ring of red on her eyelids, the other a bright blue color. The glare she sent me reminded me of Hiyori. A long, very sharp-looking horn protruded from the line that her jaw-length black hair sprouted from.

The second was slightly shorter than me, with long black hair. She had an odd-looking hair clip that fanned out over said hair and flat bangs. Under her pretty magenta eyes were pink dots. She used the enormous sleeve of her dress to cover up her mouth.

The third was rather tall and the most imposing of the three. She was dark-skinned with curly long brown hair and piercing green eyes. Around the top of her head was a tiara of bone that had odd horn-like protrusions coming from it and a necklace that seemed to be made of bone. She was dressed very scantily, showing off a lot of cleavage.

"What's your business with Master Hallibel?" the one with the short hair asked. The one covering her mouth looked at me skeptically, and I felt myself be summed up by her and the third woman. I glanced sternly back at them, determined not to be overcome by their presence.

"I came here seeking her help." I answered plainly.

"And what makes you think that she will grant you whatever help it is you seek?" the second asked girlishly. In honesty, she looked like she was bored.

"Because it involves everyone." I retorted. Before the imposing one could open her mouth, I sensed Grimmjow's spiritual pressure approaching.

"There you are." he growled. He pushed his way through the women and marched toward me. "She'll see you now."

"Hold on, _Pantera_!" the first woman practically shouted. "_Why_ are you letting her in?"

"Calm down, Appaci." Grimmjow growled again as he ushered me past them. "I have permission from your 'master' to grant her an audience.

"You don't show up for months and you think that grants you the right to speak to Master Hallibel _and_ invite a stranger in?" the second asked.

"Have you gone delusional?" the third asked.

"Trust me." Grimmjow said flatly. "Hallibel's gonna wanna hear what this girl has to say."

* * *

_The meeting with Hallibel comes up next chapter. Cookies to anyone who can guess as to what it was Raine picked up from the sand. ^^ In any case, as I always say, my dear readers: until next time, I bid you a fair 'adieu'._


	6. Chapter 6: Emptiness

_Hello my awesome readers! Well, I managed to find some time to sit down. In the last 48 hours, I have been typing nonstop, and this is what came of it. Now that I fully know where I want this story go, I am hopefully going to be uploading a little more often. I thank everyone for their patience, and again, I apologize. It's been a really busy year, but I am back and I am really on a roll this time. I please ask that you enjoy this chapter, as it is the breakthrough the writer's block._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Emptiness

When looking back and thinking about Los Noches, I remembered it as a dank, desolate place, a place of desperation, a place of absolute despair. I looked upon it now in a completely new light- literally. This new place was clean, free of decay and destitution. These weren't people who were trying to attack the Soul Society. They were formerly broken and trying to put themselves back together again, starting with their home. Immediately I felt a pang of guilt at destroying it months ago.

Grimmjow led me to the center of the room, where a woman stood. She was definitely intimidating, yet beautiful at the same time, I noticed. She wore a jacket of white that came down to cover her breasts and then abruptly stopped. The top collar of the jacket came up to surround and cover all but her piercing green eyes. She regarded me with a careful look, probably trying to sum me up as friend or foe.

"Hallibel-san," I greeted respectfully with a nod. Hallibel solemnly nodded back.

"This is the young Visored." she concluded, her voice a deep, wise tenor. Grimmjow nodded.

"My name is Raine Hirako. I am here on behalf of Kisuke Urahara."

"I believe I made myself clear when I refuted Urahara's request the first time." she replied firmly. I paused, deliberating.

"I understand your view, Hallibel-san. There was a point indeed when you crossed blades with the Soul Society. Why would you want to assist those whom you fought against?" Hallibel glanced at me, her gaze wanting me to continue. "I, too, was weary, having had not such a great history with Arrancar. Were it not for my family and those I am fortunate enough to call friends within the Soul Society, I would be dead… or worse. The one who called herself 'The Queen' of Hueco Mundo attempted to rend control of the Hollow within me, and she very nearly- through me- killed the one that I love.

"The time for pointing fingers, though, is far behind us." I said determinedly. "Aizen has broken free from his prison and has declared war on Soul Society. Urahara, and now myself as well, had hoped that you would want to help destroy him- as payback for what he put you- all of you through." I glanced up at her; her expression was so unreadable I had begun to fear that I wouldn't be able to reach her. It was a very long moment before either of us even moved. Slowly, she unfolded her arms and stepped before me. For a split second I was a little frightened; it wasn't until I felt a very comforting, gentle hand on my abdomen, right over my womb, that all the fear left me. I looked down to find Hallibel's eyes wide with amazement, and then it occurred to me- Hallibel knew a mother- soon-to-be or otherwise- when she saw one. Our gazes met once more.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to come here, on your own, in your condition, Raine-chan."

I smiled at her. Hallibel was perhaps the first Arrancar that I really liked. "It gives me a reason to keep fighting, even if it's possible that I won't see much battle." Her gaze hardened and she pulled her hand away. Again she made her countenance unreadable; I knew that I had upset her, but I couldn't tell if she was angry or merely sad. Her gaze flickered over to Grimmjow, as if to ask what he thought. For a moment, I had forgotten the lithe Arrancar was still in the room with us. I turned to him.

He shrugged and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. "She's right about one thing, at least. Aizen deserves payback for all the shit he put us through."

"You're not just saying that because you want to run him through yourself?" she replied. Grimmjow grinned.

"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't the case." he said, an excited growl in his voice. Hallibel's eyes closed, as if to cover the fact that she was rolling them.

"But at what cost?" she asked.

"I'm sure what we have left wouldn't object to fighting, regardless of the cost."

"_You_ might think that, but…" I raised my hand. Both Arrancar shot me puzzled glances. Blushing, I lowered my hand and cleared my throat.

"You could solve this democratically." I suggested. "Put it to vote."

It was silent for a moment.

"Sounds solid to me." Grimmjow murmured. Hallibel sighed.

"I suppose I can't argue with it." she said quietly. "Very well. We shall put it to vote."

Grimmjow grinned. I couldn't suppress a hopeful smile myself, but it was soon cancelled out by a yawn. Asura gazed up at me from my arms.

"Miss Raine, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, Asura; just a little tired."

"I have a room available if you would like." Hallibel offered. I don't know why I nodded, but Hallibel dismissed herself with a nod and left.

"Come on." Grimmjow said. "I'd rather not have to carry you again."

We didn't walk for very long before he showed me a small white room. There really wasn't much to it. The small, singular window showed the night sky and the moon between the bars. "Keeps unwanted guests out." he replied. I nodded to him as he left, still a little uneasy.

My eyes came across a black couch that looked like it had seen better days, but that was about it. I shrugged; if I was to be napping, it wouldn't matter about the scenery. In all likeliness, I would be out of here soon, anyway. I set Asura down and almost immediately he took a lookout post. I was about to object, but thought better of it and settled myself down on the couch. It took me a few minutes, especially since I didn't have the comfort of my husband with me, but after a moment, my eyes drifted shut.

* * *

I was in my inner world again. Immediately my mind went into 'survival mode'. I kept a steady vigil, prepared for Aizen or any mind traps he might have had for me. When I was met with nothing, it only made my guard rise higher. It felt wrong to be here without Otome Fūdo.

Taking in my surroundings, I noticed the odd mist that surrounded me, swirling around me in green wisps, tendrils circling about me. Something about it drew me forward and I soon found myself blindly traipsing through it. By the time I knew what I was doing, the smoke had completely surrounded me and had blackened, leaving me lost and blinded. The water of my inner world was as black as ink because of the lack of light.

As I thought of turning back, I froze, feeling someone's gaze on my back. I was right to think that I wasn't alone here. Slowly, I turned. What I found were a pair of emerald eyes gazing back at me through the mist.

* * *

_**Normal Point of View**_

Kisuke looked over the formula once again. It seemed simple enough; the only problem was that there was absolutely no way to test this, to see what kind of side effect it would have. Simple methods of cause and effect wouldn't work here, as there were still many holes in both his and Mayuri's theories.

"Too many to count…" he concluded aloud. "There has to be something I'm missing here…"

"You, Mr. IQ, miss something? You must really be having an off day, Kisuke." The former Captain smiled at the sound of his trusted friend's voice.

"Was it the possibility of battle that drew you forth, Yoruichi?" he asked, a smile planted on his face. The mentioned woman smirked back at him coyly.

"I suppose, although I thought it better to first see what you're up to." Her gaze quickly read over the plans.

"How is she?"

Kisuke's face fell and he looked to the floor. He thanked the fact that he still wore the hat, which shaded his eyes and prevented contact. Instead he cleared his throat. "Physically, she's fine. That portion of Aizen's soul isn't yet strong enough to damage her body yet. Although…"

"Although?" she echoed carefully. Kisuke sighed and pressed a button on his small computer monitor. An outline of Raine's body appeared. The essence had begun to spread towards her head.

"The medicine I gave her is stopping him, but only just. As Aizen is gaining power, so is the energy he stored within Raine-chan. He will overpower my medicine."

"So we're on a time limit." Yoruichi concluded.

"It's not just that." he pointed out. "This solution that Mayuri and I have created is incredibly circumstantial. The longer Aizen's soul fragment lies within Raine, the more complications our solution will face- complications that may harm her or the child."

Yoruichi's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"And with the pattern I see Aizen taking, if this goes untreated, he may gain control of Otome Fūdo in one way or another." Yoruichi let these facts register within her mind and her gaze became determined.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked firmly. Kisuke smiled at her.

"Right now, just pray, Yoruichi."

* * *

_**Raine's Point of View**_

Under normal circumstances, I would be quite afraid to see two disembodied, glowing green eyes staring at me in my own inner world. But the lack of action from the body they belonged to caused me to still. I scrutinized them, just as they were apparently doing to me. They were emotionless, yet piercing and frightening. I had never seen eyes like those before. I wondered.

"Can you speak?" I asked softly. They didn't move, gave no indication that they had even listened. "Who are you? Can you hear me?" I made sure to articulate every syllable.

"Yes," came a soft voice around me. I realized only then that I was standing amidst the being; they weren't in the smoke, they _were_ the smoke. "You carry a part of me with you."

My mind immediately went to the piece I had found in the desert, the piece that I had stowed into my pocket. I carefully reached in and pulled it out, holding it up for them to see. "You mean this?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Who are you?" I repeated gently. The eyes looked away, almost as if to appear nostalgic.

"I… am but a shadow of a being that once was…"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I replied, causing the eyes to face back in my direction.

"In my past, the name given me was 'Ulquiorra Cifer.'"

"Ulquiorra…" I echoed slowly. "Were you one of the Espada that served Aizen, by any chance?"

"I was." Ulquiorra answered plainly. At least I knew I was going to get nothing but the truth from this guy. "Tell me, what has become of Lord Aizen? Of Hueco Mundo?"

"I can't tell you everything because I wasn't there, but I do know that Aizen betrayed the Arrancar and attempted to exterminate those who remained because he believed they had failed him."

"Of course they did." he replied. "They were trash, not strong enough to serve Lord Aizen."

I paused to bite my tongue and rein in my temper. "As I was _saying_, Aizen was brought down by Ichigo Kurosaki with help from Kisuke Urahara."

This was answered by a long pause from Ulquiorra. "I never conceived that that human child would take Lord Aizen down."

"Yes, well now Aizen has escaped his prison sentence and is planning on destroying the Soul Society, and then taking over as the Spirit King."

"Was that not his plan the first time?"

I paused to take another deep breath. This guy and his lack of tact were getting on my last nerve. "Doesn't it bother you that he's practically going to destroy everything to get what he wants?" I asked.

"Why would it bother me?" he asked quietly. "Up until just recently, I believed myself to be dead, and then I find you here. Who are you, to begin with?"

"My name is Lorraine Hirako," I began, "and for whatever reason, your former boss has taken it upon himself to not only threaten the Soul-Society-to which quite a few of my friends belong- but also my family."

"'Friends'… you speak like she does…" he said softly. That immediately put me off guard.

"'She?'"

"The woman… Orihime Inoue."

"You know Orihime?" I asked. The eyes bobbed up and down, as if he was nodding.

"When she was held captive here due to the wishes of Lord Aizen, I was assigned to look after her well-being. More than often, I found her staring out the window, praying for the safety of those she calls 'friends'." For a second, I sensed something akin to guilt in his voice. "What has become of her?" he pressed. I held my hands up.

"She's fine. She's back in the World of the Living, moving on with her education and occasionally helping out the Soul Society."

"So she has moved on." he repeated quietly. I was alerted to the fact that he sounded very sad when saying this.

"You like her." I concluded.

"Woman, be quiet a moment and listen." After a sharp look from me, I did as requested. There was nothing here, not even the sound of the waves that often provided the soundtrack of my inner world penetrated the thick smoke. "Do you hear anything?" I shook my head. "That is what emptiness is supposed to be like: dark, without sound- silently waiting for the end to come. That, when I was alive, was my aspect of death as an Espada. Now it is what I am destined to do."

"Do you truly believe that?" I asked. "Because I've found that people who wish to change themselves, people like me… if they really want it, they don't just let life and destiny dictate how they live." He was silent. "Think of it this way: who would want something better for you, Orihime or Aizen?" Still he was silent. "Hey," I said gently. It gained his attention, "if it's any consolation, I can see pretty clearly that she misses you, too."

"Can you say that with complete faith?" he asked.

"Not completely, but… the last couple of times I've seen her, she's looked really sad. Sometimes it's like she's looking off into the distance."

"I see."

"I can take you to see her, if that's what you wish." If his eyes could widen at all, they would have.

"Why?" he rasped. "Why would you help me?" I gave a light smile and shrugged.

"Seems better than waiting for the end of time in the desert, doesn't it? Besides, my husband tells me more than often that I am too nice for my own good."

"Then it is his child that rests within you, growing and nurtured." he concluded. I nodded. "It is the thing that the malignant force within your body so desperately seeks, yet something is blocking it."

"My Zanpakuto." I said, not without some degree of pride.

"You have many people looking after you." he said. "In exchange for the task you mentioned earlier, you will now have my aide as well."

"You can do that?" I asked.

"This place strengthens me. As long as you carry that piece with you, you need only touch it to avoid danger."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Because I know that the Inoue woman would, as you said, want something better for me. Either than that, my reasons are my own." I smiled.

"Then it's settled." I replied.

"Thank you." he said.

I awoke mere seconds after the dream. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair to gain my thoughts. I now had a dead Espada protecting me. This was going to be interesting… Reaching over to my jacket, I took out the piece to examine it again. "Ulquiorra, can you hear me?" I asked it aloud.

**'You need only to call for me with your thoughts, and I will answer, woman.'**

'Okay. That makes things a lot more simple. The Arrancar around here already think I'm crazy. I don't need to give them a reason to think even more so.'

**'You are not a Hollow, so why are you here if the matter between the Arrancar and the Soul Reapers has been settled?'**

'I was sent here on an assignment to see if they would agree to help fight Aizen.'

A knock on the door alerted me to company- actually it was more like banging on the door. I scrambled to put on my jacket and then returned Ulquiorra's fragment to my pocket. Grimmjow was at my door, and he did _not_ look happy.

"Hallibel wants to see you." he growled. I consented and followed him after allowing Asura to jump onto my shoulder. Unconsciously, I gripped the thin piece as a means of comfort.

'Ulquiorra, if you're there, then stay with me. I have a feeling this is not going to end well.'

**'I will.'** he replied.

I was led to a vast, hall-like room, where the remaining Arrancar awaited us. I gasped. There were so few, not hardly enough to make a difference in the war, and only two of them from what I could tell were the former Espada. What was Kisuke thinking?

Hallibel faced me. "Hirako-san, we have put your matter to vote, as you may well have guessed." I straightened up and nodded.

"And may I ask your conclusion?"

"I cannot put my people at risk, Raine. Not because of Aizen, mind you, but because of the Soul Society." I looked at her. "Can you and Kisuke Urahara confirm that my people will not be harmed by interfering in their war?" I opened my mouth to say something, but then shut it. I knew that neither me nor Kisuke had that kind of authority.

"Honestly, I cannot say, Lady Hallibel." I answered. "All I know is what I was directed to do."

"I see." she replied. "Then you can return to Kisuke Urahara and tell him that, again, we want no part of this." From behind me, I could hear the growl coming from Grimmjow. "I will grant you safe passage through the desert this one time, but if I find you here again, I'm afraid we shall have to clash swords." I was taken aback by this, but I suppose that she had more than a good reason to do so. With heavy heart and an even heavier sigh, I nodded politely, trying to hide my chagrin.

"Thank you for your time and consideration, Lady Hallibel." I said, attempting to sound indifferent. Turning around, I strode out of the room, ignoring Grimmjow's annoyed gaze.'

By the time I left the palace, I was completely downtrodden. What was I to do now?

"You tried, Miss Raine." Asura said as a means of comfort. I smiled grimly.

"I did." I said with a nod of affirmation. "Let's go home Asura." I said.

It was a long walk through the desert. Asura had detected a Garganta a few kilometers away, set up by Kisuke, no doubt. I sighed and started walking. Everything was quiet, and I could sense not a singular source of spiritual pressure from Hollows. Part of me guessed that Hallibel was true to her word in allowing me clearance across the desert.

About three-quarters of the way, according to Asura, my foot caught on something in the sand and nearly caused me to fall. I realized as I turned back that my foot had come across something large and flat. I set Asura down and started digging through the sand. After a moment, I came across what seemed to be a piece of a very large blade. Judging from the outside curve, the blade was circular, the outside half dark, the inner half lighter. Was this what remained of another Espada? Lightly did I place my fingertips to the sand-scuffed surface of the fragment.

'Can you hear me?' I asked.

**'Yeah I can hear you. Where am I? And who in the hell are you?'**

'I'm speaking to you through a fragment left behind. My name is Raine Hirako.' I replied.

**'A fragment left behind- of me?' **the voice asked.

'Yes, that's right. What is your name?' I asked.

**'Nnoitra Gilga. How the hell're you doing this?'**

Mentally I shrugged. 'Your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid.'

**'What are you anyway, lady? You're not Hollow, but you're definitely not Soul Reaper, either.'**

'I'm a Visored; I guess you could say I'm a mix of the two, like you, but simply reversed.'

** 'Uh-huh…'** he said, obviously not convinced. **'What the hell're you doing out here?'**

'Aizen has broken free of his prison, and I was hoping that I could enlist the aid of the Espada to help the Soul Reapers in the war.' I heard nothing at first, and then he began laughing, a high, nasal, unpleasant sound that caused me to glare.

**'Yeah right… Arrancar, help the Soul Society.' **he laughed harder.

_**'Considering that she is telling the truth,' **_Ulquiorra interjected, _**'I hardly think you should be laughing.' **_Nnoitra paused.

**'Is that that goody-two-shoes Ulquiorra I hear?'**

_**'I would rather be that than a fool who tries to push his weight around.' **_Ulquiorra replied calmly. I heard a light growl come from Nnoitra.

**'This coming from the guy who made it his purpose in life to be Aizen's little stooge!' **he shouted.

'That is _enough_!' I cried mentally. 'Nnoitra-san, if you keep it up, I will have no choice but to have my associate here bury you back in the sand.' Nnoitra didn't respond, but I knew that he didn't want to go back down there. With a nod of contentment, I gripped the fragment and tucked it into the largest inner pocket of my jacket, where it would hopefully stay safe. Only too late did I realize the sinister spiritual pressure moving right towards me.

What it belonged to was a giant shadow that moved across the ground like a whale near the surface of the water, and I was right in its path. I blanched; there was no way that I was going to get away in time. All I could do was stand like a deer in the headlights. It was so sudden when I was scooped up and pulled away by an unseen force. My rescuer tumbled with me wrapped safely in tow in his arms. I looked up and saw the familiar jawbone.

"Grimmjow," I murmured.

"Generally speaking, when something comes at you like that, you're supposed to move _away _from it." he growled. I nodded in meek apology before allowing him my hand to pull me to my feet. We turned to the sound of sinister laughter. From the shadows in the sand emerged the shape of a man. Immediately I recognized the strange shadow that had pinned Shinji back the night Aizen had infected me.

"_Mi princesa," _it greeted, it's voice familiar to me for some reason, "at last I have found you. Come; your adoring Lord awaits." The shadow held out its hand to me, but I held stock still.

"Any idea what he's talking about, because I'm officially stumped." Grimmjow snarled.

"I have an idea," I replied flatly, "not that I'll go through with it."

"Then I can put him out of his delusional misery?" he asked hopefully. I nodded. He grinned a full grin and then leapt in. I felt Asura stir in my arms and he looked up to me, begging to join in on the fight. I nodded my assent and watched him leap into action, changing into his gigai in midair. I kept Otome Fūdo at the ready in case it decided to try and attack me. Carefully did I watch as the shadow ducked and wove away from both Grimmjow and Asura's furious swipes, not even fighting back. Grimmjow swung his leg high in a move that passed so fast I had to blink. The stranger, however, caught it without breaking a sweat. It was with a smug, malicious smile that he held up his hand and a quick beam of light whizzed past both their heads. Grimmjow cussed in his surprise.

"Was that a cero?" Asura asked.

"No, too fast even for a bala. Too powerful, too."

"It seems that these beams are too potent to be used effectively. I wonder how that small Soul Reaper Captain managed them." the shadow mused aloud. My brow creased as realization and recognition stepped in. I grimaced at the shadowy creature, my grip on my Zanpakuto's handle tightening almost unbearably. My jaw clenched mercilessly. Grimmjow and Asura kept fighting in an attempt to keep me safe. As one of them lunged, the shadow sunk into the ground. Before it could even move, I knew it was coming for me, and I was ready. Unfortunately, Asura chose to intervene, pulling me back and pushing himself forward in one swift movement, his claws clashing with the shadow-user's attacking hand. When it didn't even flinch, Asura raised his head, only to have it backhanded so hard I heard a loud crash as it happened and he was sent tumbling across the sand. Before I could move, the shadow seized me by the throat and lifted me quite a few feet off the ground. I struggled as much as I could, but to no avail. Quickly, I shut my eyes tight in concentration, calling mentally for Ulquiorra.

What happened next surprised both of us; from my Cross of Lorraine pendant came a bright green flash that forced the attacker to let me go as he skittered back towards the sand for cover. In that moment, I was grabbed by the back of my jacket and pulled to an upright position. I had almost failed to realize that Grimmjow was right behind me.

"You need to go, now." he said, holding out his hand. A Garganta appeared where his palm faced. I wanted to argue, saying that I needed to take Asura with me, but before I could, the Mod Soul was at my side and ushering me through. "I'll hold it off long enough for you guys to get to the World of the Living. Now go!"

"Grimmjow…" I said.

"Raine, I thrive on destruction. Trust me, I was born for this." Rapidly, he drew his black sword from its sheath and crossed it before his body. His non-occupied hand clawed across the blade. "Now… Grind, Pantera!" I felt the great amount of energy emitting from him as the dust and sand rose around him. It was… stifling. Was I anything like this?

When I looked again, there he was, crouching protectively in front of us. If I thought he looked feral before, he looked even more so now. I couldn't believe the massive and rapid change about him. His hair had grown out past his knees and his body was now covered in bone-like armor. His fingers were now claws and his legs looked like they had gained quite a bit more muscle. On all four limbs he had very nasty looking spikes at the joints, and he had also gained a long tail that was now twitching, probably with anticipation of battle.

"Dog," he said, turning his head to face us. I gasped. His ears were longer and his eyes were even sharper than when I first met him. There was what looked like a crown of bone at his hairline, probably to keep that mane from his face. "Get her through."

I turned away to prevent myself from seeing anymore. Asura began at the moment to usher me through the Garganta. Before I knew it, I could feel the fresh air of the World of the Living once more.

* * *

Alright my dear readers, that's it for this chapter, and I am calling it a night. I will continue when I can. In the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped

_Hello, my wonderful readers. I'm back with a new chapter, and it's the longest yet in_ **'Moment of Truth in a Time of Darkness'**_. I am so excited to unveil this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. I'm on a roll so hopefully I will have a new chapter up for you in the next month or so. In the meantime, on with the new chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Trapped

I emerged through the opening of the Garganta, Asura hot on my feet. As I gulped down the cold air my body began to stiffen as I shook from the sudden feeling of cold, though it was nothing compared to the shaking from my trepidation. The Hollow portal closed behind us like a giant dimensional zipper. Asura peeled off his coat and placed it around me.

"Let's go to Urahara's, Miss Raine." he said. I didn't move. Asura repeated himself. Instead, I listened for a moment; something was calling for me. Immediately I turned away from him, listening intently. Asura followed, clearly concerned. I turned out onto the street, into the busy flow of human traffic. Again I listened hard. There, I heard it again. I marched across the street and straight down an alleyway. By the time I arrived, all was silent. "Miss Raine?" he asked. I gave him a light 'shhh', holding my hand up, my brow furrowed. I reached for a rusty old bin and began moving things aside, listening intently. Something was here, I felt it. My hands moved rapidly through the detritus, tossing it aside and pushing aside crates and tarps.

Finally I found it. There, amidst all the junk in the alley, was a long, dark-colored strip of fabric with two silver fasteners at either end. Despite the fact that it was dirty and tattered and the fasteners were tarnished, I pulled it to my chest.

'I'm here.' I murmured. 'Can you hear me? Please respond.'

**'Who's there?' **a young voice, a child's voice asked. **'How'd you find us?'**

'Us?' I asked. 'I only heard you, calling out to me.'

**'You heard me? How?'**

'I don't know.' I answered honestly. 'Lately I've been able to hear a lot of things.'

_**'That's not exactly healthy, you know.'**_came another voice- older, male.

**'Starrk, you moron, don't insult the lady who just found us!' **the younger voice shouted. **'I don't want to be at the bottom of the garbage pile again.'**

'I wouldn't do that to you.' I promised, again listening to the maternal instincts that were kicking in. 'What's your name?' I asked gently.

**'Lilynette Gingerback.' **she replied.

'It's very nice to meet you, Lilynette. My name is Raine.' In the background, I heard a yawn.

**'Don't go back to sleep on her, Starrk!'**

_**'I already know what's coming. I had you call out to her because I could feel Ulquiorra and Nnoitra's spiritual pressure, remember? By the way, onna,' **_At that instant, I knew he was referring to me. _**'If you're going to try and gather all of the Espada again, I have to say that I'm not overly fond of the idea of serving another Aizen.' **_As I was about to protest, Lilynette intervened.

**'Raine's not like that!" **she piped. **'She's way better than that ugly jerkface Aizen.'**

'I'm guessing then that you must be Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada.' I concluded.

_**'I am.'**_he affirmed. _**'Why are you hunting down Espada?'**_

'I promised Ulquiorra a favor, and I stumbled across Nnoitra in the desert of Hueco Mundo. With you and Lilynette, I heard her call.'

_**'That spiritual pressure… it's like theirs.'**_

'Whose?' I asked.

_**'Those two men- not Hollow, but not Soul Reaper. An odd pair…' **_At the mention that they were odd, I had a good feeling as to whom he was speaking about.

'That definitely sounds like them.' I murmured.

_**'If you're not here to gather Espada, then what are you here for?'**_

Again, I found myself explaining my purpose for escaping to Hueco Mundo, my meeting with Hallibel, everything. Lilynette interjected every once in a while, but Starrk kept silent, and part of me had wondered if he had gone back to sleep. I had paused after one sentence, though and he urged me to continue, alerting me that he was indeed paying attention. When I was finished, I waited for him to say something. The air was thick with tension as both me and Lilynette waited for an answer. Finally, Starrk sighed.

_**'Better than waiting for the end at the bottom of a garbage heap.'**_ he muttered. _**'I guess whatever you've got in mind for us… we're in.' **_I smiled and nodded to them. Much to Asura's puzzlement, I stowed the strange apparatus in my jacket pocket. I looked to him and smiled as if to reassure him.

"Let's go, Asura." I said. The Mod Soul, and when I was sure he had gotten a head start, I turned back. Not too far from where I had found Starrk and Lilynette's fragment, there was something else that had caught my eye. With great care, I took a tattered old tarp and wrapped it. Making sure it was secure on my person, I then executed a great Shunpo in the hopes of catching up with Asura.

* * *

_**Normal Point of View**_

Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu checked her charts once more. All of the vital signs were there, but they were incredibly weak. So why wouldn't Captain Kawagari awaken? Her eyes drifted down to her patient and friend. She had only started what had begun to look like quite a promising career. With Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi's help, she had put the Ninth Division back on its feet, restoring morale within its ranks. This was nothing, though, compared to the future with Captain Komamura that lay before her. The Shinigami Women's Association was enthralled and fully approved, a majority of the members- herself included- finding it incredibly romantic.

Looking at her now, though, it was tough to see her and believe that this young woman had healed anything. She looked even worse than the last time, when she had truly very nearly died, when she had had hideous markings carved into her skin. Captain Komamura- after he had awoken, had stayed by her side until she herself awoke. This, however… this was much worse. This was like Captain Tosen all over again; it almost seemed like he had lost himself in the despair. Merely watching her took its toll on him, but he sat patiently and quietly to wait for her awakening. Truly she pitied anyone who would have to tell him should the worst happen, to have to see that giant, gentle heart break again.

Gently, she leaned down and grasped her friend's hand and then proceeded to her other duties. Had she stayed a little longer, she would have noticed the silvery eyes beginning to open…

* * *

_**Raine's Point of View**_

We arrived at Kisuke's house just as I saw Orihime approach the door. Her initial look of worry changed to that of surprise and then she flashed a smile at me as she approached.

"Raine, you're here." she said warmly. "Where have you been?"

"I was trying to settle some business for Kisuke in Hueco Mundo." Orihime's smile faltered, and at length, she looked a little fearful.

"You were in Hueco Mundo?" she asked, her voice a little shaken.

"Only for a little while." I assured her. Feeling around in my pockets, I recovered Ulquiorra's fragment and showed it to her. "Do you recognize this?" I asked. Her gray eyes went wide and slowly, she reached for it, holding it like it was the most precious and fragile thing in the world. Looking at her, she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry," I said suddenly, "I didn't mean to-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, however, because she chose at that moment to wrap her arms tightly around my shoulders and hold me close. At first I was a little stunned and clueless, but I then hugged her back.

"Ladies," Asura interjected, "as much as I hate to break this up, may I ask that we move this inside?"

"Of course, Mod Soul-san." Orihime said, once again her bubbly self. She wiped away her tears and held the fragment close to her heart as she allowed herself within the Urahara household. I took a quick look over my shoulder and then also made my way inside. My jaw dropped as soon as I entered, though. There stood Grimmjow, with not even a scratch on him.

"Oh there you are." Kisuke said casually. "I expected you slightly earlier."

"We were caught up, Urahara-san." Asura explained, his tone apologetic.

"Ah, no matter." Kisuke replied. "We're all here, safe and sound, and that's all that matters." I approached Grimmjow, whose answer to my amazed gape was an amused smirk.

"How did you…?" I asked.

"You honestly think that that little shadowy freak stood a chance against me?" he asked, his voice a playful growl. "Then again you didn't get to stick around for the main show."

I turned to Kisuke, suddenly feeling guilty for returning empty-handed. I opened my mouth to say something when Kisuke waved his hand dismissively. "No need to worry, Raine-chan. I didn't expect Tia Hallibel to change her mind. I do, however, appreciate the effort." The sincere smile he gave me comforted me somewhat, but then I had to think about what he had just said. "Then why'd you go with it?" I asked.

Kisuke smirked. "Because, Raine-chan, you have a special power that may have greatly helped us in gaining new allies."

* * *

_**Normal Point of View**_

Panting and wheezing from his wounds and from exertion, Sombreado materialized himself before his lord and master. Sosuke sat in his throne like a bored king, his eyes closed. After a few moments, he opened his eyes to gaze down at his single and most potent creation.

"What happened, Sombreado?" he asked quietly.

"The… the Espada—Jaegerjaquez. I almost had her and then he interfered. I tried to fight him off, Master, but he was much too fast for me. I was lucky I got away with all my limbs."

"I created you, Sombreado," Aizen said. He didn't move; he didn't have to. All it took was a cold cruel stare and the shadowy creature was on the ground writhing in pain, holding his throat to try and ease the choking pain he felt. "I created you not to fail me. You had one job- to bring Lorraine to me, and you failed." Not once did Aizen raise his voice, yet still the thing cringed. "Surely you could have distracted them, thrown them off long enough to grab her and leave unharmed."

"I tried, my Lord." Sombreado pleaded, his voice now wheezy, pain-filled. "Something protected the girl though." Aizen paused, and for once, his brow furrowed slightly. Slightly did he release the pressure so that his servant could breathe. The shadowy creature let out a gasp of relief, now practically lying in a fetal position on the floor.

"Urahara," he murmured. Sombreado shook his head, his mouth agape.

"No, no, it was something else… something deep and dark. For a moment, I felt nothing but… cold emptiness." Aizen's brow furrowed.

"It would seem that Urahara has discovered then what Lorraine truly is, and he is utilizing her power." Sombreado's curiosity was now fully piqued.

"What is she?" he asked. Aizen smiled in the short pause and waited a moment before turning to his creation.

"Tell me, Sombreado, have you ever heard of a yōiku?"

"A… fosterer?"

"Yes. Basically, the yōiku can sense troubled souls- souls that have not fully passed on, especially like those of the Espada who apparently still hold a grudge against me. When she meets them, she has the choice then on whether or not to allow her soul to carry them with her, during which time, she is also allowed, if the 'tenant' so chooses, to use their abilities for her protection. It is how she met her Zanpakuto."

"Is that the real reason why you're after her?" Sombreado asked, "to gain a second way to gather others' abilities?"

"It's not merely that simple, Sombreado. It must be of her own free will, and Lorraine is a little too willful to do that and simply too honorable to succumb to verbal force. I cannot explain what exactly it was that brought her to my dungeon that night, but I was able to sample that ability from afar. I thought that I could utilize it to quicken my escape, but I was proven wrong. I knew that spiritual force was required for what I had in mind with her, hence why I forced part of myself within her. Besides, a good king needs a proper queen." He turned fully to his servant. "I think now that Lorraine is ready, I can make another move, Sombreado. I need you, though, to do something for me."

"Anything, my Lord."

"I need Lorraine alone. As long as Urahara and those Soul Society fools keep getting in the way, I cannot hope to overtake Lorraine's soul."

Sombreado smiled a wicked smile and then sank back into the shadows. "I understand, Lord Aizen."

"Good. I will not have you fail me again, Sombreado."

* * *

_**Raine's Point of View**_

"So you mean to tell me that I'm one of these…"

"Yōiku." Kisuke concluded for me with a nod. "It occurred to me when I heard the tale of Otome Fūdo, how you allowed her within your soul. Needless to say, I did a lot of research. Apparently, they are very rare within the World of the Living and the Spirit World."

"So she can accept a person's soul within her own so they can feed off her like a parasite?" Grimmjow concluded with a raised brow. "Doesn't that seem a little dangerous to you?"

"It's not necessarily dangerous as long as the tenants aren't within her for extended periods of time, and as long as the tenant soul does not mean the host soul any harm, otherwise the bond is null. Otome Fūdo is one such example; she had no wish to harm you, but cherished your decision to keep her. I've also learned that either or both parties can sever the bond if they so choose. Granted, there are a _few _risks, but I figured that Raine-chan would make it out of there in time. Lo and behold, here she is, and with her, she carries the fragments of three of the Espada with her. Bravo." he said, lightly applauding me.

"What I have to wonder," Grimmjow murmured, "is why she had to carry their remains?"

"Ah, that my friend is why our dear Orihime is here." he stated lightly. Suddenly, our attention was diverted to the young woman, who was still gazing at Ulquiorra's piece. I could only then imagine how grateful Ulquiorra was, to again be with someone who made such an impact on an existence thought once to be meaningless. I couldn't even fathom it, and I smiled when I realized that Kisuke really was right. My ability- my gift was meant to be one that helped heal, to guide the lost. That's where Otome Fūdo's release command came from. It's where the kind stubborn nature I had been blessed with came from.

My reverie had been broken when I remembered the object strapped to my back. I reached for it. "Kisuke," I said quietly, "I have something to show you." I had to admit, my friend was intrigued, and I was grateful that he caught on early my wish to speak to him in private. He spoke briefly to Tessai and then followed me into the back room. There, on his table, I opened the tarp. Were it not for the shadow caused the brim of his hat, I probably would've been able to see the look of alarm on Kisuke's face that came with the surprised gasp on his face. Slowly, he reached for it and then turned his head in regard to me.

"Raine-chan, where'd you get this?" he gasped.

I smiled and pulled out a chair, hoping that it would be a very fruitful conversation.

* * *

_**Normal Point of View**_

Despite her best efforts to keep calm, Orihime couldn't stop her heart from beating so quickly. This was a very tricky process, and she didn't want to mess this up. Two years of mourning and yearning, she finally found hope again and this time she wasn't going to let it go.

"Are you ready, Inoue-san?" Tessai asked, sitting cross-legged opposite her on a giant, round platform on the floor. The mentioned platform was hooked up to very bizarre-looking machinery. Orihime nodded and, as directed by the former Kido Corps Captain, she laid the tsuba of Murciélago in the very center of the mat. With a satisfied smile, she breathed and sat back.

"I reject." she said quietly. From her hairpins came an almost blinding light. Tessai then chose to engage, allowing his reiatsu to further enable Orihime's abilities. He watched carefully; this process would take quite a bit of time and energy and he was ready at the first sign of exhaustion. He was surprised though when, after fifteen minutes straight, Orihime didn't even look like she had broken a sweat. He had to remember that she had taken time even with her studies to train her abilities to something that the Fourth Division would kill for.

Another hour later and Orihime's brow furrowed, and Tessai could tell that it was beginning to strain her. He wished that he could encourage her to rest, but it would make no point to stop when they were so close now. What had started as a simple, sand-scuffed tsuba had formed into a pale body with black hair. Almost immediately did Orihime recognize the half-helmet piece, and she felt then like her heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour.

"Do not speed the process, Inoue-san. You leave plenty of room for mistakes."

"Right," she said bashfully. "Sorry Tsukabishi-san."

Finally, they were finished. Tessai covered Ulquiorra's indecency with a blanket. It took the Arrancar a few moments to awaken, and in that time, a million things that could've gone wrong flashed in Orihime's mind. She bit her lip, trying to keep the negative thoughts at bay.

Finally, viridian green eyes slowly began to blink open. With a blank expression, the former Fourth Espada came to. His eyes remained focused on the ceiling for a long moment, and then they found the grey eyes of the girl kneeling next to him. She looked apprehensive, hopeful, happy, and afraid at the same time. Slowly, he sat up, his eyes never leaving hers, even if that meant that he slowly turned his body towards her. No words were spoken. Orihime couldn't believe it; after having to watch him fade, there he was, exchanging unspoken words. It was too much for her. Her eyes burned and her throat constricted. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Needless to say, this was not what Ulquiorra had expected when facing Orihime again. The surprise was evident in his widened eyes. "Girl…" he began.

"Welcome back." she replied tearfully, pulling back to look at him. Her hand, which had remained on his bared shoulder, moved upward to touch his face. She relished in this, the ability to be close to him without the barriers they had placed before one another. He watched her perplexedly. "How do you feel?" At this, he closed his eyes.

"Girl, do not ask foolish questions." he said quietly. "I am better now than when I fought Kurosaki, if that is what you are asking. It seems like everything is where it belongs."

"That's good." she replied sadly.

"I have upset you." he noted aloud.

"No," she replied again with a shake of her head, "I'm just… I'm happy that you're here again, with me… I mean, I-"

She was cut off when he held up his hand. He was reaching for her, like he tried to do before he disappeared. She smiled and obliged him, sliding her small, gentle hand into his.

* * *

_**Raine's Point of View**_

"Well, Kisuke?" I asked, looking at him hopefully.

"It's a brilliant plan, without a doubt- well thought through. I'm just concerned about any risks we might face should Aizen find a loophole." he said. I could tell that he was choosing his words carefully. "Still, it's nice to know that someone can come up with a plan. I'll hang onto this," he said, gesturing to the tarp-wrapped object he now held, "until it's apparent that we need it."

Tessai knocked at the door and told us that Ulquiorra's resurrection was a success. I sighed in relief and then followed Kisuke out of the room, only to find Orihime sitting next to a very, very pale young man with dark hair. His top lip was colored black and running all the way down both cheeks were small, tear-stream-like lines. I recognized the viridian eyes almost immediately and smiled in welcome.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude, Hirako." Ulquiorra said quietly.

"No." I said with a slight shake of my head. "You protected me in Hueco Mundo. I consider that debt already paid."

Kisuke arrived with a small bundle of clothing to give to Ulquiorra. Slowly, the Arrancar took them. Orihime helped him get up and directed him to the bathroom. No sooner had that happened, my cell phone began to ring. I had failed to realize that I had left it here. My heart lifted as I opened the phone to answer.

"Shinji," I sighed with relief.

"Raine," he said, his voice on the other line deadly serious, "do you mind explaining to me why Mayuri's radar is picking up on Hollow activity in Kisuke's house?" I cringed, thankful that my husband couldn't be here to see it. My frantic mind couldn't come up with a single excuse. I groaned. "That would be a few Arrancar- more specifically a few Espada- that I've helped Kisuke enlist to aid us."

There was silence on my husband's end of the line. "Put Kisuke on the phone, Raine." he said. I grimaced and then handed my phone to my friend, apologizing silently. Kisuke answered, and I could tell without the shouting from the receiver of the phone that he was getting an earful. My husband was usually a sedate person, however zealous he was about my safety, yet I clearly heard words that brought a blush to my face. Kisuke looked horrified; it didn't even sound like Shinji was going to give him a chance to speak for himself. It was like that for a few moments and then Kisuke swallowed. "Right," he said quietly. He handed the phone back to me.

"Shinji," I began. The other end was silent. "Babe, I know you're mad-"

"Mad?" Shinji asked. "Mad doesn't even begin to cover what I feel right now, Raine. I asked Kisuke to keep you safe. I told yato stay safe, and then ya go and ya do this to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Shinji. I know that you're probably hurt and frustrated now and worried out of your mind. I just want you to know, though, that I didn't do this with the intention of hurting you or making you worry more than you already are."

"You did a splendid job with that, Raine." His biting sarcastic retort felt like a kick to the gut, but I breathed it back, exhaling in a loud sigh.

"I told you, I'm going to do whatever I can to throw wrenches in Aizen's operations, too, even if I can't physically fight him. If it's any consolation, I got in and out of there in once piece."

"You shouldn't have even been in there in the first place." he growled. I sighed again, this time to move a stray strand of hair from my face. I could hear him breathing on the other end, harshly- trying to calm himself, I'd imagine. "Ya scared me so bad, darlin'. I didn't know what to think… and I wasn't there to protect ya." The use of my pet name had indicated that he wasn't mad at me anymore, just incredibly upset.

"I didn't go alone." I tried to say. "Kisuke was responsible enough to send me with a rather powerful bodyguard, actually."

"And the baby?" he asked, a very tense edge to his already shaken voice.

"Fine." I answered. "Otome Fūdo has taken every measure into protecting them. Either than that, the only move Aizen's tried to make against me is sending his little shadow after me."

There was silence on the other end and then Shinji could be heard protesting amidst the other noise.

"Lorraine, this is Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi." As if I needed the notification to recognize that creepily nasal voice. "Is Urahara with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here." I answered, looking in Kisuke's direction.

"Put your cellular device on speaker mode." he ordered. I did as I was told.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Mayuri?" Kisuke asked.

"Regarding the piece of her soul that you sent to me for analysis, I noticed something unusual. I need her in my lab immediately." I heard more background noise and knew that I was again speaking with Shinji.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Kisuke said with a shrug. He set off towards his lab. "We'll keep working to resurrect the others here, Raine-chan. I'm sending Asura with you as well, in case something should happen."

"Right." I answered. "Shinji," I spoke finally into the phone, "I'll meet you at the Twelfth Division after meeting with Captain Kurotsuchi." Shinji grudgingly agreed.

The night was oddly cool and calm when Asura and I arrived at the Soul Society, especially when we were on the brink of battle. I held Asura close, sensing something amiss. I was right to. No sooner had I taken two steps onto the ground of the Seiretei, I found myself surrounded by at least thirty black-clad members of the Stealth Force. Breaking the wave were Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda.

"Good evening, Captain," I greeted, though my greeting was a little more on the tense side. No one stirred, not even a little.

"Lorraine Hirako, you are under arrest for conspiracy to aid Hollows." the petite Captain announced. I opened my mouth to retort and defend myself. "Don't speak! I have it on very reliable grounds how you went into Hueco Mundo and consorted with Arrancar!"

I was silent for a moment. "I can't deny that I did, Captain Soi Fon;" I began quietly, my hand settling on the handle of Otome Fūdo, "even so, I did it with the greatest of intentions."

"I sincerely doubt that." she retorted quietly. "You criminals all say that, twisting around your little minds that your actions will benefit the world, when in reality, the only ones who share the benefit are yourselves."

"Believe what you will, Captain, but I am telling you the truth." I noticed, as I raised my voice to defend myself, the men surrounding me tensed. "I will go peacefully, if that is what you wish, but do not think that even for one second that I ever sought to bring harm to the Soul Society." At this, Soi Fon smiled, and I realized with her normally indifferent nature that it didn't look right on her. She approached me, businesslike as usual, and withdrew from me Otome Fūdo. It was while the moonlight glinted off my sword that I knew something was horribly wrong. With the reflective light creating a strip of light across her eyes that I saw brown eyes instead of the usual steely grey I had gotten used to seeing in the Captain's gaze.

"Take her to the Maggot's Nest, Marechiyo." 'she' ordered. I was suddenly seized by the shoulders. Had I not been taken by surprise, I would have fought him off.

I don't know how long I had been carried by Lieutenant Omaeda, but it was not gently. Once in the Maggot's Nest, a series of caves that must've extended miles beneath the Soul Society, I was forced into a simple white robe. He and a team of Omnitsukido members then escorted me down long, winding passageways, until I found myself in a dark, shallow cell block. One masked member unlocked a barred door and I found myself roughly shoved in by Omaeda.

"Hope you enjoy your new home." he chortled as my knees hit the concrete block that served as my bench. My hands braced themselves against the far wall as I heard the door slam shut. Slowly, I slid down until I sat down fully, rubbing out the pain inflicted on my knees.

"Raine?" a voice in the dimness gently asked. After a moment, I realized that it was coming from the cell next door. "Raine is that you?" My eyes widened as I recognized Momo Hinamori's voice. That night… it already seemed so long ago- Ichigo had been yelling at Captain Soi Fon- the real Captain Soi Fon- about something involving the Maggot's Nest.

"Momo," I began, a little relief in my voice that I wasn't the only one left in the dimness. In the horrible light, I could still see a small hand appear in the barred doorway. Quickly I knelt to the floor and reached through the bars to grasp it. It was cold to the touch, but I welcomed a familiar presence.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why did they bring you here?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it bodes well for me, Momo." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

I then explained to her the argument that I had had with Shinji, volunteering to go into Hueco Mundo to enlist the aid of the Arrancar, the unlikely ally I had found in Grimmjow when the shadow tried to abduct me, my abilities as a yōiku, and now my personal war against Aizen's soul portion within me. Immediately I began to fear what would become my fate, here. I felt myself yearning for my husband, wanting him to be close. As if Momo could sense my distress, I felt her lightly squeeze my hand as a means of comfort. I smiled in spite of myself and returned the gesture in gratitude. My other hand drifted down to my abdomen and began to rub it soothingly.

* * *

_**Normal Point of View**_

Asura looked about, checking to see that the coast was clear. With a huge sigh of relief, he thanked his lucky stars that in this form, he had only a small amount of spiritual pressure. While he couldn't do much in terms of fighting, he could still get around almost completely unnoticed. He had to get to Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji, quickly. So far he had made it out of the Maggot's Nest without much trouble. He lifted his head to sniff the air around him. Once on a proper trail, he moved quickly- another benefit of being a plush.

Finally, he made it to the Fifth Division barracks. Looking around, he realized that the best place to start looking for Ichigo Kurosaki would be his office, so that's where his little feet carried him. Little did he know, though, that when he opened the door, he would have a blade pointing right at him. Looking up, he saw the violet eyes of Rukia Kurosaki. Relief filled him though as she recognized him to be one of Kisuke's modified soul creations.

"State your business, Mod Soul." she said.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki," he addressed with a slight nod, "I can't explain everything at the moment, but I need you to escort me to Captain Kurosaki and Hirako-san immediately. It's urgent." Rukia looked him straight in the silver-button eyes, and when he stared back, somehow she knew he was telling the truth. She consented and picked up the little wolf plush, allowing him to perch on her shoulder. With a simple shunpo, they were gone.

Shinji and Ichigo were amongst the many greeting the search party. According to the report, while they didn't find Aizen or his shadowy little accomplice, they had found the remains of a manufactory of sorts. It was evident that here they were creating shadowy clones of those whom had fallen to the blades of the Soul Society.

"How's he doing it?" Ichigo asked, fatigue and frustration obvious in his voice. Sensing then that his wife's spiritual pressure was nearby, he glanced over his shoulder to see her sure enough standing there, accompanied by a strange Mod Soul on her shoulder. "Rukia," he addressed, his voice softened slightly. "What is it?"

"He said it was urgent, and that he needed to speak to you and Hirako-san immediately." she replied, nudging her head toward Asura on her shoulder. The mentioned Mod Soul leapt off and transformed into the teenager.

"I think it only fair to warn you that Raine-san has been taken and locked within the Maggot's Nest." At this, both Shinji and Ichigo's eyes widened. For a moment, neither of them knew what to say or do. Ichigo was struck with confusion, Shinji with fear. Then the Visored leader felt his blood boil with rage equivalent to a forest fire. Ichigo, sensing his former teacher's anger, followed immediately, equal to him in the speed of his Shunpo, rushing for the Second Division. At the entrance stood Captain Soi Fon, speaking with Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda. Nearly forgetting himself, Shinji marched up to the small Captain with an almost killing intent in his eyes. The small woman stiffened as she felt his blazing spiritual pressure, but held her ground fast.

"What do you mean by approaching me like this, Hirako?" she asked, voice tense.

"What do _you_ mean by placing my wife in the _Maggot's Nest_?" he asked, the spiritual pressure was rising through the roof. Omaeda attempted to stop him, but then cowered in fear of the former Captain's crushing pressure.

"I've done no such thing." she replied nonchalantly. Omaeda looked at her blankly.

"Um, with all due respect, Captain, we arrested her for mingling with those Arrancar, remember?" he asked. Soi Fon looked at him with blank disbelief and then closed her eyes.

"It wasn't me who arrested her, but an imposter." she answered after a moment.

"Ya sound like yer familiar with this." Shinji pointed out.

"While we were exploring the manufactory, the shadowy creature that accompanied Aizen attacked us. It nearly fooled us by morphing into Captain Abarai. Luckily for me, his attacks were way too slow. I was able to avoid them with some ease. By the time I got to the Hollow, though, it was gone." She sighed, moving aside some of her bangs. "I only just got here, and I'm going to guess that you were trying to say something, Marechiyo, not that I don't think we can figure it out by now." Omaeda blushed sheepishly.

"Soi Fon," Ichigo interjected, "we have to get Raine out of there." he pleaded. "Her Zanpakuto is the only thing protecting her from Aizen's hold. If we don't get it…" He didn't bother to finish; he didn't need to. At that moment, the Second Division Captain shoved past both men and turned to them.

"Then you'd better keep up, because I'll not show you a second time." she replied before taking off. Both Ichigo and Shinji shook their heads, taking off right behind her.

"Tell me what happened, Momo." Raine said softly. The former Lieutenant stiffened and her eyes lowered. Her grip loosened on her friend's hand, but she didn't let go. If she did, nothing would ground her from the guilt that she felt.

"I… I don't know how to describe it. That… that thing, it got inside my head, played at my worst fears. At first I tried to laugh it off, saying that it was just the stress of work. It'd happened to me many times before; but I was wrong. Every night when I went to sleep, the voice… the voice; it would tell me some of the worst things, things my heart knew to be lies. I tried to shake them off but… that voice wouldn't stop. It sounded so much like him." Her voice broke and instantly she started to shake with sobs. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what had become of me, where my feet were even carrying me anymore.

"When I finally did know, I was in his cell, and my blood was written in symbols on the walls that held him. He 'congratulated' me and then I blacked out again. When I awoke, I was in this cell." Her grip tightened. "I'm so sorry, about everything. Please, Lorraine, please, please, please don't hate me."

"I don't, Momo. This wasn't your fault. I just wish that…" Suddenly the hand enclosing Momo's stiffened and tightened painfully. The former Lieutenant winced.

"Raine, you're hurting me," she said with a hiss of pain. There was an immediate sound then of something pounding against the floor. Next thing Momo knew, the hand gripping hers was shaking. Immediately Momo knew something was wrong. There was a sound of her gasping and retching. In seconds the sounds became louder and faster and Momo knew that she had to get help- fast. Swallowing to keep her voice from shaking, she cried out until her mouth dried, banging her palm on the bars of her cell in the hope that someone could hear her.

Someone did hear her- two people to be exact. Immediately, she heard voices approaching along with quickened footsteps. She kept calling to them until she was sure that they knew where her voice was coming from. Not long after that, Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji Hirako arrived at the cell. She sighed with relief.

After nearly threatening Omaeda with the promise of a painful death, Shinji shoved his way past to where the love of his life lie on the floor, seizing uncontrollably, foaming at the mouth. Her pupils rolled up into her eye sockets, the sclera showing. He seized his wife by her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Raine," he said desperately. A frantic hand gently cupped her head, fingers weaving amongst her beautiful dark red lock. She did not respond to the gentle pleas. "Raine- please, darlin', wake up, please…"

"Thank goodness," Momo murmured, leaning against the barred door. "If you hadn't come, I didn't know what I would do." Ichigo turned to his former Lieutenant and knelt to her level.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She… just started shaking. I knew that I had to get help and…" At the moment she began hyperventilating. It took a moment for Ichigo to calm her down and breathe normally.

At that moment, while Shinji still held his wife, she began to stir. The Visored leader heaved a sigh of relief, but then took in another deep breath when his wife opened her eyes. Instead of being relieved to look into his wife's beautiful china blue eyes, he looked into two different-colored eyes- one blue and one a malicious shade of brown.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As I said, I will work hard to upload another chapter in the next month or so. Until then, I bid all of my wonderful readers 'adieu'._


End file.
